Naruto Uzumaki Shrine Mask
by SnowTheShinobi
Summary: Naruto stumbles across an old shrine after a good day in the leaf village. What will happen after a series of unexpected events unfold before him? Will he become Hokage, or will his goal ultimately change? Read and find out. Sword. Seal master. Jutsu creator
1. Masks and Shrines

My fourth story, and I had to get this off my mind before continuing MangaFox. Just to let you know Naruto is once again a little older as preference. Ryo equal dollars in value. There won't be the lemony goodness of MangaFox but I do want to make this story very romantically interesting and unpredictable. I like Naruto Sakura pairing but I'm considering others top. Probably won't be harem but who knows. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto. I do own a Haku mask replica.

"Hahaha you bakas will never catch me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

Running through the narrow alleys of the village hidden in leaves at top speed was a shirt orange clad blonde that was laughing like a mad man at his masked pursuers. Truth be told he should have went to the academy earlier today to rectify his horrible grades, but getting his revenge with his elaborate prank was so much better. Soooo much! He had not only spray painted a giant penis on the storefront that had refused him clothing when he had tried to buy some new threads, but he had even managed a little surprise involving ninja wire and a large grocery bag filled with fire ants. Needless to say that bastard shop owner would need some new pants himself, since he had ants in them now!

Laughing but quickly quieting himself as the Anbu black ops shinobi passed his concealed position, Naruto Uzumaki waited patiently until the last of the leafs elite ran past the large dumpster he was inside of. He had just finished his tagging when he had been spotted, and after an entire ten minute high speed chase he had managed to shake them all. He'd definitely be Hokage if he could already beat the Anbu!

After a couple minutes of lying low to be sure his escape was complete, Naruto finally exited th smelly trash container and began heading back the way he had come at a slightly hurried pace. He knew he could still be easily spotted with his orange jumpsuit being so infamous, and his blonde hair definitely didn't help either. He was just about to exit the alley when he happened upon a small book that definitely wasn't lying there before. It wasn't very large at all, and despite hating books because of his constant criticism for his slow reading at the academy Naruto's curiosity quickly won out. Picking up the titleless black book, he opened to the first page and read the Neely identified title out in his head

"Bingo book. Huh this must be full of board games or something..."

Naruto's eyes widened as his preconception was proven false, and he now lay eyes upon an unknown shinobi that was apparently wanted for raping a young girl and killing her in cold blood. Naruto's eyes widened exponentially as he kept turning pages slowly skimming them as more and more wanted shinobi were shown, along with their respective skill sets and last known whereabouts. The fugitive shinobi also were seemingly getting more powerful and famous as he continued on, until he finally reached the back when the ninja were labeled "S rank."

There weren't many entries listed at all, but considering the various crimes he saw were committed Naruto figured that there couldn't be too many shinobi like these guys. One guy had even been a freaking terrorist bomber by profession. That's just messed up! As he kept reading his new favorite thing Naruto also began thinking about himself in regards to his future life as a ninja. He was currently the dead last of his class in terms of both skill and written assignments, and his constant skipping didn't really help either. He definitely didn't want to be an average shinobi, just another genin to sit around and do mundane tasks that wouldn't give him the recognition he desired. No he wanted to be Hokage, and even more than that he wanted to be the strongest to ever live. As he continued skimming through page after page, Naruto felt the inner warmth of hope blossom within bingo book would be the first true step toward his journey to Hokage, and he'd learn everything he could possibly gather from his study of it.

After quite a while of slowly strolling trying to find a starting point to build off of, Naruto unconsciously had come to one of his favorite hang out spots in Konoha. The small park never really had many visitors because of the lack of slides and jungle gyms, but the nice swing set had always managed to calm his mind after he received the villagers hatred and scorn. He heard what sounded like sobbing coming from the isolated playground and even though he knew people needed space when they were sad he decided to investigate anyway. He saw that it was in fact the familiar form of the gorgeous pink haired girl from the academy, Sakura Haruno. He hadn't yet told the 12 year old girl of his secret infatuation with her, but he had been working up the guts to do it ever since he had first laid eyes on her. She was absolutely perfect, and Naruto had never seen such a beauty even when he had spied at the hot springs to perfect his recently crafted sexy jutsu. Walking up to the oblivious girl, Naruto seeing that she didn't notice him decided to make himself known and find out why she was crying so much.

"Hey there, ya know you're sitting in my favorite spot Dattebayo!"

Looking up with surprise at the sudden presence Sakura recognising Naruto wiped her eyes quickly and replied." I..was just leaving anyway."

As she rose from the swing set Naruto swallowed down his nervousness and before she could get away he asked her." What's wrong!? You're way too beautiful to be crying like this Dattebayo!"

Sakura halting her swift exit turned around with wide eyes at what Naruto had just said. It was the first time anyone besides her mother had complimented her appearance, and it was because of her appearance that she was crying in the first place. Her look of surprise changed into a small smile and then a Freon before she replied." Thanks...but..I'm not beautiful. I'm not even cute.. I'm just..plain."

Instantly Naruto was in front of her with blazing eyes answering her." No you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world and don't you forget it! Your hair is so different and perfect and long! Your eyes are the prettiest green Sakura chan! Believe it!"

She couldn't help but blush at the intensity in Naruto's words and expression as she stood gobsmacked for what seemed like minutes. After a few seconds of silence she finally told him with a sad voice." You're wrong.. My forehead is big and my hair isn't as beautiful as other girls. I even heard them say it's mousy. I don't have a great figure like other girls and I don't think I ever will. I.. "

Having heard enough if the bull she was spouting Naruto grabbed her hands and coldly said." Screw whoever said that Shit about you! I've seen a ton of pretty girls but you're the most beautiful of them all Dattebayo! Believe it! You're forehead is just right and your figure will blossom just like your name! Your hair is so amazing Sakura chan, don't listen to what those assholes said! You're perfect!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the trouble making boy that stood before her and bombarded her with compliments. Even though they had only recently begun their term in the academy, she had barley recognized the blonde from the few times he had actually shown up to class. He seemed to always be singled out and ridiculed for his constant blunders and failure, but despite all of that he always determinedly declared he'd be the greatest shinobi alive. He was definitely determined if nothing else. Examining him closer, she could easily see the tears and stains that marred his already hideous and undersized orange jumpsuit, and she had to stop herself from frowning in distaste at its smell. This Naruto had just been very very kind to her, and he had even managed to cheer her hi and break her out of her depression. Looking into his eyes which she thought were actually very pretty she eventually replied." Thanks...um..Naruto. Right?"

Flashing her his trademark foxy smile he immediately answered." Yep! Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage! That you can believe!"

The boy's grin seemed to be infectious and Sakura couldn't help but to smile herself at his bright mood. She honestly didn't understand how he could stay so happy go lucky all the time. She had heard how others talked about him in open disdain, and a couple times she had even heard the word demon tossed around from some drunken villagers. She didn't really know what he had done to earn such hatred, but he seemed like a very likable guy to her. All talk other girls would tease her about her odd features, but Naruto had not only praised her but said she was perfect. Perfect!? She was very much flattered, and seeking to make a new friend she told him." Naruto..is it..alright If we hang out a bit before I gets late? I understand if you want to be alone in your spot if you-"

Cutting her off with a desperate face that he forced himself to school, Naruto laughed and said." I was just about ta ask you that Sakura chan! Come on! Sit on the swing and I'll push K!?"

And just like that Naruto Uzumaki had finally made a friend his age.

~Later that Day~

Practically skipping through the village with glee because of his newfound friendship with his crush Sakura Haruno, not even kami himself could bring th blonde down right now. They had talked about a lot of different things as they got to know each other more bit by bit, with the main topics of discussion being Hokage and surprisingly Sasuke Uchiha. While Naruto had been extremely jealous at how she fawned over the talented boy, he had still listened to her nonetheless. Sakura had loved everything about him from his clothes, to his skill in ninjutsu, to his perfect scores in academics that even surpassed her own top notch grades. What he needed to do was improve himself and best his new rival for her love, and holding the bingo book firmly he knew he had a way. He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki, king of pranks and future Hokage! He would show her just who was really the best and he'd do it before the bastard could steal her away!

Naruto was so immersed in his thoughts that after eating a few bowls of pork ramen at Ichirakus he didn't even return home. Instead he had chosen to wander around the village, contemplating which shinobi he would use as motivation for the skills he would pursue. There was that Zabuza guy with the cool headband and awesome sword. Then there was Deidara who used explosives almost exclusively and he could even fly with his jutsu! Orichimaru used snakes and while Naruto thought it was a bit creepy it was still pretty cool. There were also a few others that interested him to no end, and after an hour of walking Naruto eventually realized he was a ways outside of the village and walking along a dirt road. Turning around to head back he saw something out the corner of his eye, and turning toward the small hut looking moss covered object he went to see what it was. There were vines all over it, but as he got closer he could see that while it looked to be old and brittle there was an entrance even though it was closed.

Pulling out a worn kunai he began to cut away at the thick vegetation that was blocking him from entering, and as he cut more and more he eventually got impatient and used his bare hands to pull the remaining vines from the stone slab that was apparently the way inside.

"Ah Shit!" He cursed as he knicked his finger on a thorn while hurriedly pulling and tossing away the annoying weeds. Finally reaching the slab, his eyes widened as he pressed his hand to it expecting a lot more effort to move it. Instead of having to push or try moving it with force however, a bright light shined and it simply just disappeared. Weird but cool. Now very excited and feeling like some sort of tomb raider Naruto didn't hesitate to cross the threshold and explore the small dust covered interior in anticipation. Maybe he'd found some buried treasure or something or the entrance to some hidden city or something! His imagination running wild, he saw that it was mostly empty except for the large assortment of dusty masked that decorated the wall all the way in the back. As he drew nearer and observed all of them, he saw that there were about 25 or so, and nine of them looked exactly the same. He couldn't resist grabbing one with a shout if "COOL" and as his bloody finger touched its smooth surface he began wiping it off on his already dirty jumpsuit and after it was clean inside and out he lifted it up to his face. Pressing the awesome white mask with a black spiral design to his face while wondering what all the weird markings inside of it meant, he began mock swinging an imaginary sword as if he were an Anbu or super cool masked shinobi or something. After a little while he decided he wanted to try on the other ones too and even take them all back home so he tried to take the mask off. And he tried. And tried. And tried! The damn thing just wouldn't come off no matter what he did, and he started to panic a little thinking he had somehow stumbled upon some sort of cursed thing like that cool mummy movie he had snuck into the theatre to watch before.

Naruto nearly screamed in fear and frustration, and then he remembered his failed leaf floating exercises and how it would always blow away from him whenever he channeled his chakra. Hoping to kami that his last resort would work, Naruto channeled as much chakra to his head as possible using all the concentration he could muster. Then, everything went black as he slumped to the ground.

"Where...am I!?"

There was nothing but white all around Naruto, as if all color had been taken away and everything was as blank as a piece of unused paper. His question was quickly answered when an elderly man suddenly appeared in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. He held himself with pure confidence that belied great strength and dignity, and he spoke with a tone that commanded respect." You are within a seal that I have created young one. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage! Believe it! Uhh..Who are you!?" And what's a seal!?"

The old man smiled brightly and then frowned deeply confusing Naruto before answering." I am Ashina Uzumaki, the leader of the Uzumaki clan."


	2. 5 Elements

I do not own Naruto. I do own the Book of five rings. At least my copy of it.

"Ashina...Uzumaki!?" Naruto asked incredulously as his eyes widened after not only hearing the name, but Uzumaki clan! The old man certainly looked like he could be a leader as Naruto observed him more closely. He had long white hair and a shared off goatee, with black samurai like garb along with two cool looking bandaged swords that were strapped diagonally across his back.

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken you must be the son of my granddaughter Kushina. You look exactly like her, except for your hair and eyes. Tell me how has she been?"

Naruto just looked confused for a moment before being overwhelmed with sadness as he replied." I..never knew my mother. The orphanage said they probably just abandoned me because I was a nuisance, and the old man said he doesn't know either..."

Ashina looking appalled instantly grabbed the blondes shoulders firmly and told him." You're Kushinas son, I'm sure of it. Even your chakra feels the same as hers, and I bet you can even manifest the Uzumaki Attacking chains with a little practice. Regardless know well that you're not alone in this world, as you come from the clan of the greatest seal masters to ever walk the earth. Our clan is even capable of using the shinigami itself, although it is most fortunate that you didn't place That mask upon your face! You earlier asked me what is sealing, and as it's your birthright I will show you the power of seals here and now. While commonly seals simply store an object inside of another object bypassing the laws of space and time, there are a great many other ways to use it. For example..."

Naruto didn't even see the old man move before both of his curved blades were in his hands and he turned around before continuing speaking." Handseals are the bases of ninjutsu and genjutsu and as you know they use the hands. With seals however it is possible to use those same techniques with no handseals, by using a seal that was already drawn and simply channeling chakra, like so."

Naruto drooled right them and there as the Ashina smoothly swung his blades, and a wave of water exploded from them as Hugh speed. Then a bolt of electricity shot into them, increasing their potency as the man smirked at Naruto's expression of awe. Then he swung them again and this time a storm of fire appeared swirling into a tornado of blazing hot flames. Stabbing a sword into the ground a wall of earth appeared even though everything was white, and stopped the deadly twister before he swung the blades again creating a gust that caused the fire to erupt and explode shattering the earthen wall.

Naruto couldn't stop jumping around screaming as Ashina turned back toward him smiling at the boy's excitement. He was just like Kushina when he first showed her the same thing, except he didn't ask him for his swords immediately.

"GRANDPA THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! CAN YOU SHOW ME SEALS TOO. CAN I HAVE YOUR SWORDS! THEN I'LL BE HOKAGE FOR SURE!"

Well, Ashina stood corrected. At least now he was 200%positive that this was his great grandson of nothing else though. Laughing at the young Uzumaki Ashina replied." All with good time my boy, but first let's see if you can manifest the Uzumaki Chaka chains like your mother. What I want you to do is send your chakra to your fingertips, but don't try and shape it. Simply let it flow in the circular motion that all Uzumaki chakra flows in. Our clan is famous for our chakra as well as our seals, and we are also renowned for our kenjutsu. Now focus and do as I told you."

Naruto nodding his head in determination immediately complied and tried his hardest to impress his great grandfather by doing it the first attempt. And he failed. The boy a just looked like he was constipated which caused Ashina to chuckle at him with an amused look in his eyes.

"Relax Naruto. We'll have quite some time here together as I created this shadow clone while my chakra was at full capacity. Therefore I am at half of my normal strength. Now just calm yourself and let the chakra flow."

"Wait umm..Grandpa..what's a shadow clone? I'm still in the ninja academy and the one thing I just can't do is the clone justu. They just always come out pale and sickly before dispersing."

"Hmmm. The clone jutsu you say. I can feel your chakra quite easily and from the effort it took before your chakra began to flow I'd say you lack the control, and you just have too much chakra. It's actually a common occurrence with our clan. The smaller techniques are vastly more difficult than the ones that require large reserves. I suppose in those instances you could say were too strong for our own good. How about I show you the shadow clone jutsu, and if you can master it I'll tell you where my swords most likely are. Deal!?"

Naruto's head practically touched the ground as he nodded with anticipation to the amusement of Ashina. After being shown the ram handseal and hearing the explanation and purpose of the technique, Naruto finally managed his goal of impressing Ashina after several failed attempts. There now stood three Naruto clones in front of them both, and examining them closely Ashina then told him." Excellent. I truly didn't expect such progress in such a short amount of time. Now your next step will be to eliminate the smoke and the noise, but I believe you can handle that on your own later. You have earned the right to my blades, and I will tell you their name along with where they mist likely are when I feel myself getting weak. For now continue trying to manifest the adamantine attacking chains, but this time use your clones to help. Since everything that they learn you learn as well, you'll find that your skill will increase exponentially in a shirt amount of time if you're dedicated. Now begin!"

And so it went on for hours before any real progress was made, and eventually seeing Naruto was struggling and possibly couldn't perform the chain technique Ashina halted him and told him to create a few more clones to keep trying while they talked and tried other things. Ashina asking Naruto about his taijutsu skill was literally sickened by the sloppy form that was demonstrated to him, and took it upon himself to introduce Uzumaki taijutsu to him. The style was actually created by his great grandmother, Wing Chun Uzumaki, and as such was called Wing Chun. She had created it in order to combat a large skilled male fighter who was hell bent on marrying her, even if force was necessary. And so she had made a bet, which Naruto had learned Uzumaki were also infamous for. Being gamble addicts with freakishly good luck, he'd just have to try it out sometime. Anyways she ended up beating the guy into the ground, and the simple movements which she had adapted from a difficult style based on cranes were actually pretty easy to learn.

The guiding principle was protecting the center line, the imaginary line that most of the points where you could be badly hurt were. There were the eyes, nose, chin, neck, solar plexus, and groin altogether. There was also the knees to consider, since a simple low kick could disable even a skilled opponent if it wasn't telegraphed. And so Naruto learned the style much to his pleasure, with the main techniques being the chain punches, the side kick to the knees, and the one inch punch. There were also different sensitivity drills he was shown, including a few called lop sao and chi sao which Ashina seemed to place great emphasis on. Despite his quick learning of the simple style, Naruto felt as if it wasn't natural to him, and voicing this expecting to be reprimanded he was instead confused by his jijis chuckle. Then the old man just told him." That's fine Naruto, no one is exactly the same. What may work for me may not work for you, and that goes for a great many thing in the world. Learn all you can my boy, and create something new that fits you. That's the Uzumaki way, and don't ever forget where you come from! Understand!?"

"Yes sir Jiji, I get it. But I'll still always cherish this Wing Chun and I'll even make it better. Believe it!"

"Oh I believe it my boy, and now we can begin your kenjutsu training!" Ashina said as his own excitement was steadily growing. His young descendent showed true potential in both nin and taijutsu, and he was wondering how he would take to kenjutsu.

"YATTA! LET'S DO IT JIJI! Wait..uhh..How can we if I don't have any swords to use!?"

Smirking at the boy's enthusiasm Ashina replied saying." That won't an issue, as you can already use the shadow clone jutsu Naruto. Just use it to create two clones along with a transformation, and shape them into swords like these. It can also work with anything else you'd like to replicate, like kunai and shuriken. Try it."

Focusing Naruto managed it the first try, creating two curved swords exactly like Ashinas own which he held in his hands with two fingers.

"Good..Very good. Now the name of my sword style is called niten ichi ryu, and it was created by my grandfather Musashi Uzumaki who was known as the strongest swordsman alive during his time. The true essence of the two heavens one earth style is the state of mind and strategy, but since I have all of that within a book I'll be showing you the techniques. Know this, you can have all the techniques in the world but they are meaningless if they can't be applied. That is why strategy is essential, and there hasn't ever been one person to exist that completely mastered the way of strategy. It's impossible to do so, but with much training and reflection one can become proficient and use it toward any purpose that can be thought of. This is the essence of strategy, to be useful in all things and to allow one to think and plan clearly and effectively in any given situation. Now here are the basic stances I'd like you to learn before we move on to some techniques."

And so Naruto spent many hours learning how to hold two swords and wiped them together fluidly, and although his technique was choppy Ashina praised him saying he picked it up rather quickly. Even faster than he himself had. It was during this time that he taught Naruto many principles that pertained to the world in general as well as combat, and the blonde took everything he learned to heart. It was truly a dream come true finally meeting a family member, and finding out that he was a Kage himself motivated Naruto live up to his name as well as the Uzukage entirely. Her become the best seal, kenjutsu, and strategy master to ever have lived, and the m Sakura would definitely choose him over Sasuke!

Eventually his clones made headway in the chakra chains by creating a small link that extended from his index and middle fingers, and the thick chakra weaved through itself several times making it about four inches long. It wasn't that great, but it did mean he could prove on it! Ashina then let him know the full capabilities of the technique, along with the style that his mother had used when she was alive. After that Naruto spent much time continuing to learn, and he got to know his jiji a lot from his stories as well as his life lessons. The old man was truly wise, and Naruto had learned more from him in that one Fay then his entire two years at the academy.

It was after what could have been his 500th simplified kata that Ashina informed him if his low chakra, and getting teary eyed Naruto begged the man born to leave him.

"Naruto listen to me. I am very proud of you and I know all your hopes and dreams will be achieved. Remember that family is what's most important, and find yourself people who you can love and trust. Remember everything I have taught you, especially the principle of spirit and will. Even if you defeat an opponent in battle, if you haven't crushed his spirit he WILL return. True victory is something that cannot be sent, and never let anything break your will. You are Uzumaki, and Uzumaki are indomitable in spirit. To find my swords, seals, and book of five rings you must journey to Whirlpool, our ancestral homeland. There near the center of the village is a large tree, and it blooms white flowers during the spring. Dig beneath that tree and you will find a small container, and when you open it you will find a scroll. Use your blood and chakra to open it, and you will find my legacy within, along with my journal. My blades are the 5 elements swords. Know that love you dearly my child and we will see each other in the other world when it is your time. Now go, and move forward never looking back!"

Suddenly Naruto was back in the dusty shrine of masks, and he instantly began crying as a humongous smile adorned his face.

"I..sniff sniff...I love you too Jiji. Thank you. I'll be the best that ever lived and I'll always protect my family. "Believe it!"

He considered grabbing another mask to try and see Ashina again but suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly and he almost collapsed from exhaustion. Damn just how long had he been laying there for!? Groggy and tried he then exited the shrine of masks and channeled chakra reactivating the seal that kept it shut from non Uzumaki. Then still smiling he began his slow trek toward the village wondering how he'd make it all the way to Whirlpool. His solution was quickly found when an all white owl decided to make its presence known, swooping in and capturing a small rabbit silently and efficiency. Naruto just chuckled at his idea too tired to jump around and celebrate.

~20 minutes later~

Walking at a sluggish pace through the district where the red eyed bastards that were Uchiha resided, Naruto didn't even care that they openly despised and looked down upon him. He was just too tired, and he just wanted to go home and crash and would even use this shortcut to get there sooner. But he wouldn't be getting home any time soon.

He could smell something in the air, and it was something that he recognized purely from experience. But what was it!? Stepping in a pool of dark red liquid, and finally noticing the body nearby as he rounded a corner, his question was answered. Involuntarily screaming in surprise and shocked beyond belief, a masked man appeared out of thin air in front of him and stood looking at him for a moment before tilting his head and greeting him." Well, hello there boy."


	3. Shades of Grey

I don't own Naruto. I do own a pack of white owls, and a bag of medical.

Fight or flight. Initially when people or even animals were faced with danger, it would be one of these two responses that they would attempt. So then why!? The man before him didn't give him that squirmy feeling in his gut like the villagers did every year when his birthday came around. In fact, he hadn't even moved yet at all, and despite the blood that was dripping from his blade Naruto didn't really know if he'd try and kill him or not. So then why!? Why was it that he couldn't move at all, and was standing frozen in place upon facing a real ninja assassin for the first time!?

He was terrified.

Naruto somehow knew that this man could probably even fight on par with the Hokage himself, and he didn't know how, but he could feel it. Looking down at the deformed corpse that was missing its eyeballs for some reason, Naruto began visibly trembling in fear as the masked man finally took a single step and chuckled darkly. The blonde nearly started crying at his inevitable demise, but he heard a voice in the back of his mind that sounded familiar." Don't fear death, but move forward and let go of the idea of winning or losing. Then victory can be grasped!"

It was his great grandfather, Ashina Uzumaki, and the lesson that he had stressed was now Naruto's only hope at surviving this critical situation. Suddenly he stopped trembling, and feeling a rejuvenating rush of adrenaline Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal causing the man to stop and observe him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

In a large poof of smoke, 20 Naruto's appeared in between and around where he and the man were standing, and all of them had a gutsy look of true determination.

"Oh!?" The man said as if he was both surprised and amused by Naruto's jonin level technique. The clones just entered the wing Chun stance ready to fight to the death, all of them keeping their legs naturally positioned and square facing the killer. With flurries of feet and fists, they all converged upon him as Naruto desperately bent down and pulled the katana from the limp bloody fist that held it. Quickly thinking, he dashed back around the corner into the long street that could take him to the compound entrance. It was dark out, but despite the fact that the man's cloak was solid black, Naruto could see him very clearly. He had appeared right in front of him just as he pulled the kunai from his pocket, and Naruto was so startled that he swung at him with two swift strikes that came from each weapon. The ninja just seemed to become like a ghost as the attack went right through him, and this all happened just as all of his clones dispersed at nearly the same time. He couldn't even register the extent of speed as he was tossed away like he was nothing, and he crashed into the pavement tumbling and dropping his knife. The unknown assassin just stood there as if waiting, and Naruto was instantly back on his feet ready to attack. Dashing toward him using the circular footwork of the yin yang step from niten ichi ryu to zig zag quickly, a fist was suddenly in his gut and immediately after the hand was tightly gripping his throat, and he was lifted from the ground as he grunted in pain. The sound almost sounded like gagging and he shut his eyes flinching, before finally opening them as the assailant declared." I haven't held you like this since you were a baby boy. But then you just fit into the palm of my hand, and it seems you've grown. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened exponentially as he took in the only noticeable from features he could make out, his long black spiky hair and the long chain he had wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Breathing hard while gripping the arm to get more air Naruto asked." Are you...My dad!?"

Once again Obito was actually surprised that day as the young blonde uttered the question hopefully and he instantly considered how he should answer. This young boy showed considerable promise, and he wasn't even using the kyubi like other jinchuriki would. After a brief silence, he threw the boy to the ground roughly while replying." What if I am your father!? Would your world change if I told you I was!? Tell me...do you know you contain the nine tailed Fox!?"

Naruto's eyes widened exponentially before he stuttered out a reply." You mean.. I'm a seal!?"

Chuckling darkly Obito replied." Yeesss. But as you are your power won't change a thing. Not one single thing. Come with me and attain true power and make this world right! Together we can bring peace and end the cycle of bloodshed and ruined lives!"

Naruto was gobsmacked at the man's offer, but his conscience made him question the shinobi he thought may be his dad." Why...did you kill him!?

"Because he and the rest of the Uchiha are a clan of foolish weaklings. They needed to be eliminated, and you'll find that in this world we are presently in tasks need to be dealt with quickly and efficiently. There is no mercy. Now..."

Next thing he knew Naruto was laying in a fairly large furnished room that indicated vast wealth because of the decor. The masked man was right next to him as well, and before he knew it there was a pretty young Uchiha girl within his grasp. The blonde didn't know where she came from, but she looked very scared and terrified at the man. Then Naruto realized he was still holding the sword when the man spoke." Naruto take the sword and dispose of her. Now."

The blondes eyes widened as the girl was tossed in front of him as he made it to his feet and looked at the blade in his hand and to the shivering girl. His jiji had told him the shinobi life was bloody and not pretty at all, but he never expected something like this to girl's life was literally in his hands, and looking into her eyes Naruto couldn't do it. She was a beautiful girl that seemed like she didn't deserve to die at all, and closing his eyes he said with conviction." I don't care if you are my father, this isn't right!"

"That wasn't a request boy, now do it or face the consequences."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear before they hardened and he unleashed a roar while saying." SCREW YOU!"

Dashing and swinging the sword downward at his head Naruto's arm was caught with ease and the blonde focused while using his free hand for a half seal, just as his grandfather had started teaching him inside of the mask. It was a technique of his style to use ninjutsu and kenjutsu simultaneously, and while nature transformation was more difficult yin and yang weren't so difficult. Channeling chakra only 5 clones appeared in smoke even though he was shooting for 15, but at least they were holding identical swords as well. This didn't mean they stood a chance, as Naruto was kicked away into a wall the same moment they all were dispelled by lightning fast movement that couldn't be seen. The girl screamed in fear as another man appeared suddenly, and Naruto thought he looked familiar as he locked eyes with him while he other man said." Oh Itachi you're finished so soon!? Good now we can leave after this small issue is handled."

Taking a step toward the girl, both of the teen's eyes widened in fear but Naruto bravely moved his body in front of hers and confidently said." I won't let you kill her! I'd rather die first!"

This caused Itachi's eyes to widen in shock as the masked man continued walking toward them and he suddenly spoke." No, leave them be. The boy interests me and may be of some use to me later."

The masked man hesitated as the front door to the house bust open, revealing Sasuke Uchiha who looked so angry words couldn't describe it. His red eyes were blazing as he rushed toward Itachi recklessly, and a fist was buried in his gut before Itachis eyes morphed as he told him." When you have eyes like these, then and only then can you face me. Now go, run and live like the coward that you are. Hide yourself and give in to your hatred, foolish little brother! Tsukuyomi!"

The raven haired academy student immediately fell unconscious, and Naruto had no time to think before feeling a weird sensation of being tugged from every direction at once, and everything was black momentarily before he, Itachi Uchiha, and the masked man were in a completely different setting. There were stone walls surrounding them all in the large gymnasium sized chamber that was dimly lit by torches that went along the walls, and it looked to be well maintained even if it had been unoccupied. There wasn't much decoration at all, unless you counted the large assortment of weapons and armor that were well placed throughout the chamber. Quickly getting his bearings, Naruto made it to his feet as the masked man and Itachi turned to Jim and silently observed him nervously questioning." W-where are we!? What-!?"

Cutting his second question off the unknown man answered him stating." We are within a compound of mine that is still within the borders of Fire Country. The more pertinent question however is what will I do with you, Naruto Uzumaki? You have disappointed me with your hesitancy, and I expected much more from you. Dint you wish to know who your parents are!?"

Naruto's eyes widened in desperation hearing the cool tone that the figure spoke to him with. He had always wanted to know of his parent's identities, but despite his questioning of the the Hokage he had never been given an answer. But the man in front of him obviously knew, and may of even been his father.

"I I...please tell me! I have to know! Please!"

Chuckling darkly the man then stated." I will...but first..You have to do something for me. Pledge your loyalty to me and I will help you grow strong. I will tell you what you desire, and together we will create peace and justice in this world of darkness. Now what say you!?"

Naruto only hesitated momentarily and was just about to speak when Itachi Uchiha cut in abruptly saying." I asked you to spare the village, but if you deprive it of its weapon then eventually the others may catch wind of his absence and capitalize. I must insist that you allow him to remain, if only as a favor to me that will be returned with my own loyalty to your cause. There's also another reason, but that is much more personal."

Naruto's eyes widened again as the masked man turned to Itachi and quickly answered him." Interesting. This reason must involve your younger brother if I'm not mistaken, or perhaps even that young girl. I was just going to invite you into my organization anyway, and I must admit that you will prove most beneficial..."

There was a brief silence as the tension was somewhat thick while Itachi awaited his true answer. The masked man then declared." I will allow him to remain, but then again he would probably just leave that cursed village regardless. He wasn't even aware of the kyubi until just now, and I can only imagine his suffering at the hands of those pathetic villagers."

Turning back to Naruto he then told him." I will enlighten of your heritage, as it is truly a shame that you seem to have your father's potential with no guidance. When you decide to abandon that life of solitude and hatred and pursue something greater, I will be waiting. Your father was none other than the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, an impressive kunoichi and the heiress of Whirlpool before its destruction."

Naruto's mind went blank as he was unable to process the massive bomb that was dropped on him, and Itachi seemed to observe him closely as he finally stuttered a reply." B-but..why would he!? The villagers they all!"

Obito already knew what he was trying to understand and decided to further influence the boy by coldly stating." Why!? There are other jinchuriki just like yourself in this world boy, and it's been this way since the formation of the shinobi villages. Demon containers are a symbol of power, and a weapon that each of the major villagers tote to express their strength to each other, and therefore keep what they perceive to be balance. Ultimately you are just a weapon to the leaf, and when you realize that then you will understand the need for change. All jinchuriki generally have close ties or blood relation to the village leaders, as it all but insures undying loyalty and even allows the jinchurikis full potential to be realized. Your case is no different, however your father was never around to provide your upbringing. And look at your feeble existence!? I would imagine that being despised and thought of as a pest less than a worm would be the worst reality imaginable, and the harsh loneliness would haunt and torment you to no end. You can blame your father and your village for your hard life, and if you dig deeper you can blame the foolish corrupt system that the first and second Hokage established upon the leafs founding. They'll never respect you, or even see you as a human boy! To them...You're just a demon Fox that nearly destroyed their home and killed their loved ones."

It was eerily quiet and still as Naruto digested what he had heard, and the first thing he felt could only be described as the lowest feeling possible. It was like his heart was crushed with a sledgehammer as he realized he was not only betrayed by his own father, but even the old man only considered him because he was a jinchuriki. What kind of sick bastard would do that to his own son just for power, how could you place such a burden on your own flesh and blood!? For as long as he could remember, he had wanted to be Hokage and gain respect more so than anything else I'm his life. Then maybe the cold glares would end, and maybe people would even look up to him as a role model to emulate and strive to surpass. It was only now that he realized just how foolish he truly had been. He would forever live in the shadow of the damned Fox, and even if he somehow did manage to achieve his goals the fucking villagers wouldn't deserve him anyway. It was a lose lose situation, and despite the fact that he was positive his mother was innocent it was only a minor positive in this sickening situation. She wasn't around either, just like his grandfather and even his clan apparently. He had hoped to meet his family after Ashina had explained much about his clan to him, but now it seemed even that was a lost cause. And all of this information hit Naruto at once, and for the first time in a long while his mask was completely shattered. Naruto snapped.

"AWRRRRGGHH!" The blonde roared as wild and powerful red energy exploded from him, causing Itachis eyes to widen in surprise and Obito to smirk behind the mask that covered his face. His seed of hatred had been successfully placed, and now all he had to do was wait and watch the young Uzumaki. The boy may even destroy the leaf himself if he was fortunate enough, but regardless he'd have Zetsu monitor him from now on. Naruto would prove to be most useful even after the extraction of the kyubi, as fortunately for him the Uzumaki had a string enough life force to survive the deadly process. Hell, the boy would probably volunteer to be rid of his curse, and become a valuable general as he initiated his plans to take the world by storm.

Lost in his rage, Naruto only saw Ted as he slashed at both the shinobi present with his claws, causing Obito to become translucent and Itachi to burst into crows. His rampage was swiftly cut short by Itachi as he reappeared and looked the young Uzumaki in his red slitted eyes, calmly saying "Tsukuyomi."

All of the sudden, Naruto's intense rage subsided, and he found himself bound to a cross in a world of grey with an ominous sky that was tinted crimson red. The squawking of crows could be heard as Itachi appeared in front of him instantly saying." Welcome to my world. I have complete control here, and everything bends to my will. While your pain is deep and justified, and your hatred is formidable directing it toward the leaf village is futile. In the end, it will only lead to your own destruction, but there is an alternative."

A sword instantly appeared in his hand as he finished talking and he pushed it into Naruto's stomach, eliciting a scream of agony from the blonde." Hate me instead."

Turning the blade and never breaking eye contact with the blonde, Itachi knew this had to be done. He had nothing against Naruto personally, but it was painfully obvious that he could pose a significant threat to the leaf if his hatred wasn't contained and redirected. Madara had proven mist skillful in his manipulation, but there definitely was an underlying truth to his words. The leaf HAD been responsible for this boy's horrible existence, but this was the way of the world they were living in. People suffered, died, hated, and killed, and the cycle of death, deception, and bloodshed was seemingly without end. As the life left Naruto's eyes after many screams of pain and suffering, everything seemed to reset itself as the blonde found himself sword free and without injury as Itachi calmly spoke again." I have no desire to torture a helpless opponent, even if you'll still be powerless against me unbound. Now, witness my capacity and learn what shinobi truly is."

Naruto then was freed as the cross disappeared, and this barely registered with him before he was once again impaled by the sharp double edged sword Itachi was wielding." If you don't defend yourself, then you will surely perish."

Pulling the blade from Naruto's neck swiftly, he stood over his dying form as he choked on his own blood and gripped at his throat as if trying to stem the blood loss. It was all pointless, and Naruto's vision got blurry before fading to black as his eyes shut once more. What he didn't know was that this would be how things would go for the next three days. Three days of battle, death, and evolution as Itachi Uchiha once again took the brunt of someone's apathy for the sake of the village he loved and protected from the shadows.

~2 Days Later Konoha~

Naruto Uzumaki groaned upon awakening to nothing but white, and for a moment he thought he may have died and went to heaven. He was proven incorrect as he realized he was actually in a stiff hospital bed, and he also noticed a presence disappearing as he finally sat up after just lying still for a while. He couldn't believe just how fucked up his life really was, after finally finding out his heritage after so long and trying so hard to gain acknowledgement from this shitty village. Not only had his clan been destroyed, but his own father was responsible for his burden and it was all for the sake of creating a weapon. Even the Hokage had been in on the sinister scheme, and despite the fact that Naruto wouldn't try to take revenge he knew he definitely could do better than being a dumb ass tool for these sick bastards. He was going to make his own way and do his own thing, and nobody could stop him from doing so now, not even Kami himself! Even though Itachi had made it to the top of his Shit list because if what he put him through, Naruto found that he truly didn't hate him with all his heart. There was something within him that prevented it, just like there was something else that demanded he show the village just what a "demon" really was. He would listen to neither of the voices, and he briefly had an unusual thought enter his mind that had to do with what he had just experienced. Life was like a shade of grey, and thinking deeply about It he almost thought that was why Itachis world was grey itself. But it really didn't matter, and his lack of focus was unneeded. No. Now was the time to get serious, but his train of thought was interrupted when he felt a familiar presence outside of the door to the room he was in. He had felt presences like that ever since he was about 7 years old, and although it didn't extend very far at all if did let him know when danger was near or he was be I followed. It was what helped him avoid the Anbu so skillfully after his pranks, along with his natural talent for everything stealth related. As the door opened and he took in the tired and worried appearance of the Hokage, Naruto frowned but quickly schooled himself as much as possible as the old man began speaking." Naruto! I'm relieved to see that you're well and have finally woken up! You've been out for two days, now tell me what happened!?"

Visibly upset Naruto didn't hesitate to explain giving his heavily edited version of what happened." I was coming home from training and I was cutting through the Uchiha compound to get there faster. Then I found a dead body before I was attacked by a shinobi with a sword. He beat me like I was nothing and then he told me about Kyubi before trying to make me leave with him. I refused and then I was knocked out after trying to protect a girl. Why didn't you tell me!?"

The Hokage looked shocked beyond belief at what he heard and although he suspected Naruto was leaving something out he saw the boy was also yelling the truth. He had a Yamanaka search through the young girl's mind after the incident and what Naruto said happened checked out. If he wasn't worried about what might happen he would of had Naruto checked out as well, but it was far too risky. Sighing and looking even older than he was, Hiruzen replied with a regretful tone of voice saying." Naruto..I just wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible. And I didn't want to worry you with the Fox on top of everything else. That's the reason I made your status classified and punishable if revealed by anyone who knows, which is most of the older citizens within the village. I at least wanted you to have friends your age that wouldn't judge you for what you contain. Please forgive me!"

Naruto just stared at the Hokage with an unreadable expression for a few moments before finally saying." Normal childhood!? I've been beaten, abused, treated unfairly, overcharged, spit on, and they won't even let me buy new clothes. I can barely read, I suck at the academy, and I only made a friend my age the other day, and even she likes someone else! But yeah, I forgive you for lying to me my entire life! If that's all Hokage sama, I'm gonna go train and blow off some steam!"

The old man actually flinched at Naruto's words as the boy rose from bed and began to exit the door, and he tried to plead with him but Naruto just told him." Don't worry, I'm not leaving the village and even if I wanted to I couldn't could I!? I'm your precious weapon right!? Just leave me alone like I've been for my entire life."

The ice cold tone in the blondes voice halted the Hokage entirely, and the old man felt his chest tighten upon seeing the miserable look in his surrogate grandsons eyes. If he had just told him earlier, then it wouldn't have become this bad. Now Naruto didn't even trust him, and all Sarutobi could hope for was that the young boy would eventually forgive him and be successful with his new friend.

~15 minutes later~

Walking through a crowded section of the village and ignoring the cold glares that he always got when he didn't use the rooftops to travel, Naruto was deep in thought the entire time planning out his next moves. Something had to give, and even though he told the Hokage the truth about not leaving the village, that was only temporarily. He would definitely be leaving soon, especially considering his real jijis legacy that awaited him in whirlpool. He didn't even want to be Hokage anymore if he were to be honest with himself, but he now had a new goal in his sight that he would achieve no matter what. He'd grow strong and make a new life somewhere else, somewhere where he'd be appreciated and treated like an actual human being.

He could still feel the same hidden presence as always even as he walked through a narrow alley that Ord toward the red light district where he resided, and he actually growled at the fact that he was only monitored because of the damned Fox. He knew the Hokage wouldn't have had any interest in him whatsoever if he wasn't a jinchuriki, but Naruto definitely had an interest in the others that were like him. His heart cried for them all, and besides rebuilding the Uzumaki clan he wanted to find all of them and a t least show that someone cared. No matter what happened, he would never lose himself completely to hatred and give in. He had face adversity all of his 14 years on earth, and even though things had only gotten worse he would still push forward. Tears didn't solve anything, and the tightness in his chest only let him know that he was still alive. Itachi couldn't break him, this village couldn't break him, and nothing on the planet would ever get to say that it had broken Naruto Uzumakis will.

Thinking of his grandfather and finally smiling just a little, Naruto contemplated what the clan head had told him during their day together. He needed to eat better, stop dressing like a clown, train hard and stay dedicated, and sharpen his mind if he wanted to be truly strong. He needed to understand strategy, find people to cherish and protect, build his own family, and always push forward without looking back. Tomorrow he would go to the academy, if only to see Sakura again and get to know her better. He was much more focused on learning now though, and he'd scrounge up anything he could to better himself.

He would definitely be practicing wing Chun and training his legs and core as much as possible, and with the shadow clone jutsu he'd get stronger than everyone and be just like Ashina. A proud Uzukage with knowledge, wisdom, and strength with a will that could never be shaken. Feeling his frog wallet in his pocket that was stuffed with his recently received stipend, he quickly reached a decision as his mind started formulating a plan. Screw that shitty apartment, he'd be training 24/7 anyways, so he might as well just not pay and use the money for supplies and what he needed. A transformation would handle his shop refusals, and he wouldn't be playing the fool anymore. No. He'd become the strongest shinobi in history and make his own way.

Waving to the nice women that always were kind to him despite his situation, Naruto made it to his small apartment and remembered the owl he saw the other night, and concentrating with all his focus he transformed into a white owl just like it. Flapping his wings as hard as he could, he found that he barely lifted from the ground at all, and although he was discouraged at first he wouldn't give up. After thinking a long while he eventually figured the only possible way for him to do it was to try and do some research.

And so, it seemed he would need to go to the last place on earth he wanted to go to. The damned library.

WILL GO INTO MORE DETAIL ON TSUKUYOMI AND ASHINA NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO BTW NARUTO IS 14 and I made a mistake with Sakura she previously. My bad. OH AND DONT WORRY NOT A CROSSOVER BUT I WILL INCLUDE SOME RARE NARUTO CHARACTERS. GET READY FOR LOTS OF ACTION AND DRAMA. I THINK I KIND OF RUSHED THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW PLEASE, AND ILL EDIT. IM WRITING ON MY CELL AGAIN SO THATS WHY I DONT ALWAYS GO INTO ALOT IF DETAIL, ABD AUTO CORRECT IS GAY.


	4. A Rival

I do not own Naruto. I do own a Bob Marley bobblehead.

"Alright, well first things first."

Standing in a alley next to the building he was about to enter to buy some new supplies, Naruto frowned considering he would be a customer of one of the assholes who had shunned him. He probably could manage to sneak in later and steal the items without being caught, but the blonde absolutely hated thievery with a passion. Then again, the damned villagers had been thieves in their own right for overcharging him for so long, but he would never stoop to their level. Besides, with the hidden Anbu tailing him he figured it would be too risky anyway. After quickly counting the 700+ ryo he had within gama chan his frog wallet, Naruto scanned the area to make sure no one was looking and decided to try using a half seal to transform instead of the traditional two handed method. It actually proved to be a little difficult it after a few attempts he smiled in contentment at his new appearance. He had turned into a beautiful red haired woman resembling his late mother Kushina who had short hair that fanned out and dark purple eyes. His grandfather had transformed during their day together to show Naruto different Uzumaki members he was very close to, and Naruto never wanted to forget how his mother looked after finally seeing her with his own eyes.

As he walked around the corner and into the shinobi General supplies store, the young man at the counter lifted up his head upon hearing the door bell jingle and his eyes instantly widened. This had to be one of the most gorgeous women in earth in front of him, and stuttering out a greeting with a large blush he offered to help the redhead find whatever she needed. Disgusted but still flashing a false smile at the pathetic guy, Naruto declined his offer and began browsing as the man never stopped staring with drool escaping his slightly open mouth. Seeing this Naruto began thinking maybe he could turn this infatuation to his advantage, and he quickly made his way to back of the store where weapons and clothing were taking in everything he saw and comparing prices. He had learned how to budget his limited income a long time ago, and he would surely be stretching his ryo as far as they could go to suit his needs. Frowning at the lack of orange of any shade, he decided to keep it as simple as possible for the moment and quickly grabbed some black shinobi pants with white bandages that were pretty common in the leaf. He also found a cool black gi too with a large white spiral on the back that was pretty nice. He also found some black shinobi sandals that went high up along the ankles with interlacing black straps that increased functionality. Also getting some new black socks and a shuriken holster, he finally managed to score something with orange even though it was minimal. It was a large black cloak similar to the one the masked had worn, but the inner fabric was dark orange in color instead of purple. It also reminded him of Ashina because of the sleeves that would conceal his hands, and deciding that he had found what he needed he approached the weapons and skimmed the inventory.

He didn't hesitate to grab a new shuriken set since they were easier for him to throw then kunai, and he also got a large fuuma shuriken thinking it would look cool on his back and maybe even offer a little protection. He didn't really know how to use it at all, but whatever. He was still Naruto Uzumaki after all, and looking cool still mattered very much to him, along with standing out. Seeing a large assortment of swords to choose from, Naruto found something quite interesting that was cheaper than a sword set yet very fascinating. There was a low quality double edged blade that at first appeared to be a circular section of bamboo. However, if you looked closely you would find that there was a line in the center of it, and instead of being a single blade it was in fact two swords that were sheathed inside of each other's hilts. It would definitely be a surprising weapon to use, as he could trick his opponent into thinking he either had a stick or only one weapon at the very least.

The blonde also got some ninja wire and a nice calligraphy set in a oak box, and plenty of scrolls to practice like his grandfather had told him to do. He would need perfect handwriting before being able to perform any written seals, and he would be focusing on that primarily before he finally journeyed to whirlpool country. Finishing his shopping, he made his way to the check out counter to pay for his items with a fake flirtatious smile that made the awestruck clerk get very nervous.

"Umm, excuse me handsome, but since I'm a new customer and I have so many things I was wondering if you could give me a discount maybe." Naruto said cutely causing the dumbfounded bastard to blush and stupidly nod his head.

"Sucker." The disguised blonde thought inwardly smirking at the forty percent discount he scored, along with the purchase being tax free. After having his items bagged he smiled and said he'd see the man around, ignoring the thirsty guy who had tried to ask him out with disgust. Dudes were generally just suckers for ass and tits, and despite loving the female form himself Naruto still had an intense dislike for perverts. Exiting the shop the boy swiftly took to the rooftops while dropping the transformation happy that he only had spent around 250 ryo. Now he just had to go to the library and get a book about birds to find out what he was doing wrong with his owl jutsu, but first he wanted to go home and change. He was hungry too, and an hour later he was in his new gear after taking a short shower and eating some pork instant ramen. He thought he finally looked like a real ninja, and he decided to keep his hood down and his cloak open to expose the orange that was inside of it. His swords had come with rayskin straps and he kept it in the small of his back inside of the cloak, concealing it for the most part.

He quickly made it to the Konoha library without anyone noticing him in the darkening evening light, and pausing outside of the double doors it almost appeared as if he was standing at the gates to hell. That's how much he disliked the library, as it reminded him of all the times he was ridiculed for his slow reading in the academy. Taking a large calming breath he then transformed himself again taking on the appearance of his great grandfather Ashina. He just wanted to get in and get out as soon as possible, and placing his hands together in front of him in Ashinas dignified manner he entered gracefully looking serious and confident. The librarian at the check out counter greeted him respectfully as he frowned internally at her different response than before. While he was relieved his plan was working out, he had met this woman before and she had been far from polite, but regardless he was here on business.

"Can you help me in finding a book on different birds?"

"Yes sir, if you go down that aisle there you'll find books on many species of animals, and it should be easy to find. I could come with you if you like."

"No thank you, I'll be fine." Naruto replied already striding toward the information he needed.

As he crossed the library however Naruto looked around wondering what else could he find within its confines, and his eyes nearly popped out upon seeing that there was actually a shinobi section for chunin ranked ninja that was relatively unguarded. There was a single shinobi standing guard and he looked to be quite bored, and realising his opportunity Naruto ducked off into a deserted aisle behind a tall book shelf.

"No.. Way!" He thought growing excited at the possibilities.

He was all business as he focused with all his might and placed his hands in the ram seal, readying a shadow clone jutsu devoid of noise and smoke. He was nearly successful as a doppelganger faded into existence with little noise and smoke, and although a little sound was made no one seemed to notice. There weren't many others in the library anyway, and the other people he had seen were all too busy studying or searching to notice him. Coming up with a plan that he was confident would work, Naruto handed his clone a sealing scroll he had bought earlier and sent it to the chunin while he himself searched for the bird book.

It didn't take long at all to find, and as he heard the sound of something hitting the ground hard he smirked at his ingenuity. The clone had used his recently perfected sexy jutsu to knock the chunin unconscious in a spray of blood that shot from his nostrils, and Naruto decided to go and check out his book while the clone got whatever it could get. While he was against stealing, maybe he would bring the items back later, and it wasn't as if he was hurting someone by taking them. He needed to get stronger if he was to make Ashina proud and defeat Sasuke Uchiha to win Sakuras heart. Thinking about It Naruto decided to ask for a dictionary as well, as he knew he'd probably need it. A book on plants and make swords came to his mind, since Ashina said to truly understand the sword you needed to learn to create one." Always seek to create, not to destroy." The Uzukage he told him showing his wisdom. Naruto already missed the man very much and looked forward to visiting the temple again to try and see him. Getting a book on herbs, poisons, and plant cultivation on top of the bird book and the swordsmithing ones he had, he finished and swiftly exited the library without a word. Heading straight to his apartment as fast as he could, the Uzumaki entered dropping his transformation and creating shadow clones while he waited for to see what he got. Telling them to start studying, he began doing pushups and sit ups for a while until creating a clone to practice arm trapping with. Doing the chi sao and lop sao exercises from Wing Chun for about thirty minutes the clone finally returned with a Shit eating grin that only promised the good stuff. As it poofed away in a small plume of smoke Naruto adopted the same smile once he processed the memories and his hands suddenly found themselves in the ram seal.

He now had scrolls containing the shunshin, underground fish technique, force lightning jutsu( think star wars), wind palm jutsu, the fire style phoenix flower, and the water encampment wall technique. He also had a book on advanced chakra control, basic and intermediate sealing, and advanced shuriken jutsu. Then there was an elemental chakra trading guide, genjutsu theory book, and a book on a taijutsu style called Muay Boran. The picture on the front of it had grabbed his attention instantly, as it showed a warrior jumping off of a man's knee while elbowing him in the head and knee striking him simultaneously. It looked like it was powerful and direct in application, and so it appealed more to the blonde than the academy style. Lastly he got a text on Konoha history and a map of the elemental nations. Now he was set and he knew it, all he had to do make as many clones as possible to study and he'd listen to Ashina who told him write down everything he learned to give to his other clones to learn better and faster. It made perfect sense to Naruto, as he would remember everything better while multiplying the reading material he had.

Everything was set in motion as his clones got to work and he left to go to a training ground and learn the jutsu. He wouldn't waste any time at all, and the boy was looking to push his shadow clone jutsu to the limit around the clock. Since he could even get better while he slept they were truly a gift from kami and he'd push that advantage. It didn't even take him an hour to find an empty ground and began by channeling as much chakra as he could at once and create 100+ clones to split up and learn the jutsu. He himself would be practicing the taijutsu style he had started developing from facing Itachi so many times along with his shadow clones. Naruto had been killed hundreds of times in combat already and now he understood something that Ashina had informed him of. It was better to imagine losing in multiple ways and dying during training in order to strengthen the mind.

It meant that he'd acknowledge his faults while training and add some realism to the possibility of his defeat, which wasn't to be mistaken with lack of confidence. But not fearing death and knowing what it was would make you able to free your mind from worry and fear. It would even increase spiritual energy and willpower, along with meditation which Naruto do himself before he practiced Wing Chun. After sitting still only 20 minutes he could take no more, and the energetic blonde trained well into the night showing complete devotion in improving himself.

~The Next Day Midnight~

Thrashing around in his bed after a long day of training since he admittedly cut class, Naruto was again dreaming about his encounter with Itachi in vivid detail. As the murderer approached him for what could have been the thousandth time with a tanto in hand, Naruto burst into a side kick while using a single handed seal combining his ninjutsu and taijutsu. He had learned the move from Itachi himself after seeing the man decimate the clones the blond was allowed to create within his world. Nothing would work against his impressive speed and reflexive ability, but Naruto had indeed begun learning from experience and clever imitation of the unique sighting style he used. The main things Naruto saw were the side kick which were used simultaneously with kunai strikes from many angles at once, the shoulder grabs which Itachi would use to flip over an opponent and throw him away or cut his throat, and the usage of shadow clones that faded into existence while in the middle of attacking. The Uzumaki had begun combining these tactics while trying and failing to defeat Itachi, and he had slowly been improving after more and more deaths. Itachi had seen this after a while and had even commended him, all though after that praise he was only belittled by the killer. Naruto was repeatedly told of his lack of skill and inferiority which Itachi would then show him by countering everything he tried effortlessly. He had never felt so helpless his entire life, but he still held his determination which couldn't be shaken by the Uchiha prodigy no matter what. Naruto had had his eyes gouged out, his throat cut and ripped out, his ribcage destroyed by brutal slams and powerful kicks, his armpits and wrists cut after swift counters to his straightforward punching, and his guts spilled on the ground during some particular slow deaths. Itachi was merciless, and Naruto did in fact learn what shinobi was.

Be a ninja meant the possibility of an early death, and Naruto didn't want to die. That's why he'd get stronger as quickly as possible, and had only sent a clone to the academy instead of attending it himself. Nothing of interest really happened, but his clone had defended Sakura when some other Sasuke fangirls called her forehead large. One of the girls had happened to be Ino Yamanaka who hardened recognized him at first, but She was surprised to see the new Naruto after seeing that horrendous jumpsuit for so long, and despite her crush in Sasuke she did admit to herself that the boy looked good now. After a large commotion Naruto's clone was dispelled by the abusive subhuman creatures that were fangirls, but not before getting the satisfaction of seeing Sakuras thankful expression along with her confidence rise because of his compliments. After sending another clone to the academy and being reprimanded for being late, the rest of the day was rather uneventful save for Hinata Hyuga staring at him and eventually fainting after he sat next to her. She was really weird to the boy and her shyness was kind of a turn off to him, but he had to say that she was beautiful when she wasn't sick like that. Her face would always get red and she'd pass out, and Naruto didn't know what sort of illness did that but it must of sucked. Since Sasuke Uchiha hadn't shown up that day Naruto had gotten to talk to Sakura chan some more, and after a long day he finally just vanished at the end of class when he bid her farewell. He had succeeded in impressing the pink haired girl with his stunt, and he looked forward to seeing her reaction the next day.

As his unpleasant dream changed from fighting Itachi to kissing Sakura, Naruto rolled over and hours passed until he was awoken by the blaring sound if his alarm clock. The sound had always annoyed him to no end, but this time was different, and he quickly got up and performed his morning hygienic activities. After finishing and preparing ramen and fried eggs, Naruto scarfed the breakfast down and roof jumped his way to the academy, not feeling like wasting his chakra with shunshin. The boy was still worn from using so many clones at once, but at least he had managed the shunshin and wind palm jutsu after a full days training. While he was learning using the two handed seals, he looked forward to using half seals with all of his techniques eventually. He theorized it would allow him to use multiple ninjutsu at once, and perhaps ninjutsu and genjutsu simultaneously.

Arriving in class after a few minutes the blonde saw that he was one of first to show up, the others being Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame, who Naruto knew next to nothing about. After receiving a head nod from the silent boy and being surprised by the gesture, Naruto decided to strike up conversation and said." Hey it's Shino right? Why'd you decide to be a ninja if you don't mind me asking?"

The stoic boy replied in a monotone voice." Why? Because I am the heir if the Aburame clan and as the future leader if my family it is my duty. Why do you ask Uzumaki San?"

Nodding his head Naruto answered saying." Was just curious, and I'm looking for a sparring partner since I've started learning a new taijutsu style. You wanna train later, and just call me Naruto by the way."

The Aburame heir just looked at Naruto a moment and nodded his head replying just as other students arrived." A new style you say. I am intrigued, and based upon your changed appearance and attitude I must admit I would like to see what you're truly capable of. Just don't waste my time if you're not serious."

Beaming at the bug user Naruto was about to say something when he heard an angry outburst from the classroom door.

"You!" Yelled the raven haired boy who was Naruto's one and only rival." What were you doing in the Uchiha compound with those men!?"

Sasuke was almost instantly in front of Naruto who had risen from his desk because of the blatant hostility and anger that the Uchiha radiated. The blonde wasted no time in answering as more and more students arrived as well and took notice of the interesting situation unfolding." I was I just passing by when I was attacked by one of those assholes after I found a dead body. I fought him until he brought me to the house you ran into. He tried to kill the girl but I protected her. Then you showed up."

Sasukes anger slowly began to fade as confusion replaced it and he questioned Naruto saying." Where is she!? I haven't seen her around at all!"

Naruto looked very upset and frowned deeply saying." I...Don't know. I was knocked out right after you were, what happened!?"

The Uchiha heirs face contorted in rage as he spat." My traitor of a brother happened, and I'll avenge my clan if it's the last thing I do. He has to die."

"Yeah well you better kill him before I do cause if I get my hands on that bastard he's finished for what he did to me!"

"Sasuke looked extremely surprised and instantly said." What do you mean!?"

The entire class listened closely as Naruto explained further saying." I'm not gonna go into detail, but let's just say I know what it feels like to die. Thousands of times. That sick bastard needs a taste if his own Shit, so you better get strong enough to annihilate him or I'll do it for you!"

Sasukes eyes widened in recognition knowing that Naruto was talking about the Tsukuyomi genjutsu, and eventually his eyes darkened and he coldly told the blonde." Hn. As if a weakling like you could achieve my ambition. Only an Uchiha can hope to defeat Itachi, and as the last of my clan I will be the one to strike him down."

Getting angry because of being dismissed as a weakling Naruto challenged." Tch...If I'm so weak why don't you prove it prick! Fight me during the spars today and I'll teach you to never underestimate me again!"

Even Shino Aburame looked surprised and Sasuke did as well before quickly composing himself and declaring." We'll see. I'll show you what strength is, and then you'll understand why Uchiha is elite."

The entire class burst out in many different conversations about the upcoming fight and many in the class had already written Naruto off knowing he was destined to lose. They also began talking about the Uchiha massacre a though those discussions were a lot quieter out of respect for Sasuke who sat silently with an ever present scowl. He didn't even try to appear polite to his fan club that vied for his affection, and even though he was callous the fangirls just seemed to get even more obsessive. Sakura was amongst the group, although she was actually one of the two distinguished groupies that displayed some talent. Ino Yamanaka was the other, and the two of them bickered with each other as well as the other banshee like creatures that fawned over the Uchiha.

Sakura did greet Naruto while beaming after she had arrived, and she tried to tell him that Sasuke was too strong and might hurt him as she was worried. This only served to infuriate Naruto, but he didn't lash out or even display his anger at Sakuras words. Instead he just asked her how she liked his disappearing act yesterday, and she then remembered and became very curious about it. Naruto was overjoyed at receiving the attention, and wanting to keep her interested he teased her but never told her how he did it saying a magician never reveals his secrets. It actually was working at first but then Sakura got sucked into the Uchiha subject like everyone else and then their sensei Iruka started class preventing him from talking some more. After a few long hours in which Naruto actually tried paying attention for once, the moment of truth finally came and spars began after the class went outside. Sasuke instantly demanded to be allowed to fight Naruto as the first match, and smirking thinking the demon brat would get a decent thrashing Mizuki agreed smiling.

Jumping to the large square platform that was their stage, Naruto had a determined look that was returned with a equally determined Sasukes focused form. The intensity was palpable as sparks seemed to fly from their eyes as they squared off facing each other, and Kiba Inuzuka tried to get someone to take a bet with only one surprising kunoichi betting on Naruto. The boy was momentarily stunned when Hinata Hyuga off all people actually placed ryo on the Uzumaki after stuttering shyly. Deciding he'd talk to her later Naruto refocused just before Mizuki initiated the battle with a drop if his hand and a Hajime.

Already in the wing Chun stance by standing normally with his arms extended in a triangular shape with his open hands pointing Sasukes face, many were surprised at how the spar quickly escalated. Sasuke rushed Naruto without warning jumping into a crescent kick looking to end him in one blow, and Naruto only barely managed to block although he was still sent tumbling.

"Is that all you have loser!? Pshh, weak."

Naruto was instantly back on his feet as Hinata gaseous in worry and Sakura cringed. Entering his stance again, this time Naruto took the initiative and ran toward Sasuke who readied himself and deflected the low side kick Naruto launched. Sending a low roundhouse that made Naruto's knees buckle, the Uchiha was surprised when the blonde continued forward through the attack and hit him five times in rapid succession using the chain punch technique. The straightforward attack was disrupted by a vicious hook that wrapped over the short straight punches, and Naruto staggered away as Sasuke burst forward angry at getting hit in his face after one of Naruto's punched went through his guard and hit his chin. Naruto realizing Sasuke was coming at the last second launched multiple straight punches again trying to keep him away, but Sasuke sidestepped and uppercutted his ribcage strongly. Naruto winced from the blow but in his desperation he used a technique from Muay Chaiya that he remembered from his studies, and grabbing his opponents neck he tried to knee the Uchiha in his gut in retaliation. Sasuke although somewhat surprised suppressed the attack with open hands that pushed the knees down and he elbowed Naruto's arm causing him to let go. Then sending a doublekick to the boy's chest he did a one handed cartwheel causing many of the girls to gasp in admiration. While Naruto had definitely gotten better, he just didn't stand a chance against their Sasuke kun. Or so they all thought.

Rising from the ground again looking at Sasuke confidently even if respecting his skill, he baited the Uchiha declaring." You're good, but you're no Itachi teme!"

The Uchiha roared in rage and rushed forward recklessly, and Naruto was forced to roll out if the way of the way of the jumping kick punch combination that he angrily assaulted him with. The boys attacks had gotten faster and more ferocious, but they had also now had holes that could be taken advantage of. As Sasuke rounded and sprung into an overextended straight punch that would of knocked Naruto out had it landed, the blonde surprised everyone present with the maneuver he learned form Itachi. Sidestepping the blow by a fraction of an inch Naruto grabbed his shoulder and front flipped as strongly as he could, and as he planted his feet he threw Sasuke away causing his back and shoulder to hit the ground hard before he tumbled. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as Naruto stood waiting with his hands at his side's standing like Itachi would in battle. Naruto had learned that the neutral stance was very dangerous since it didn't really give away anything about how you fought, and while he was doing it somewhat unintentionally it still felt more natural than taking a stance.

Sasuke leapt back to his feet as Iruka decided to intervene, but the scarred chunin teacher was forced to evade the large fireball that seemed to accentuate the hatred Sasukes red eyes displayed. The attack was heading directly toward Naruto, and creating a clone with a half seal shocking everyone the boy jumped off it back high into the air performing a front flip while going through handseals. The blonde didn't know how he was doing it all so naturally, but everything seems to flow as he thrust his hand out sending a gust of wind at the Uchiha who was pushed back off of the stage hitting the ground hard as Mizuki intervened restraining Naruto and reprimanding him.

Iruka was livid and thoroughly expressed his anger with Sasuke who was recovering from the attack, but the raven haired boy only seemed to see Naruto at the moment who was glaring at him just as dangerously. The entire class was in awe at what they had just seen, as that had been the most advanced fight they had seen in their short lives. As Iruka led a protesting Uchiha heir away from everyone to tell him off, everyone heard Sasukes cold tone of voice as he stated." This isn't over, Naruto!"

"I know it's not, Dattebayo!"


	5. New Friends

I do not own Naruto. I do own some instant ramen though. That's definitely worth something.

"Hey...Hinata right?"

After a long day of class in which Naruto boasted of his Uzumaki heritage to the curious academy students who had bore witness to his newfound skill, Naruto had decided to speak to the Hyuga girl who he had admittedly been thinking of all day. She had been the only person to support him before the spar he had with Sasuke, who had been brooding and sending him glares all day long. Sakura had truly been conflicted on where she stood on the matter, as she did still like Sasuke very much but Naruto was her friend who openly expressed his infatuation with her. While the pinkette had politely declined his offer to take her out on a date, at least she didn't bash him over the head or call him baka or something like that. Naruto had actually been significantly disheartened by her first rejection, but the Uzumaki resolved to keep trying even if beating Sasuke wouldn't convince her he was better for her.

Kiba Inuzuka had also challenged him earlier after telling him he was impressed with his match, and Ino had been the most curious of everyone which had caused Naruto to explain about the Uzumaki clan to everyone and his grandfather who was the Uzukage. It made him very proud to receive some respect from everyone finally, and even Sasuke had been attentive during his informative conversation with his fellow blonde. Hinata had been smiling proudly as well for whatever reason, and Naruto had caught her glancing at him multiple times throughout the day which confused him to no end. Which was why he was standing in front of her now.

"Y-yes.. I-Im H-Hinata." She replied stuttering and looking like she was at a loss for words.

Smiling brightly at her Naruto warmly said." Thanks for believing in me earlier, you're the only one who thought I could win. I hope you emptied Kibas pockets out haha, but if he doesn't pay don't hesitate to tell me and I'll shake him down for you!"

Blushing at the joking blonde and not even noticing the groan of Kiba who had in fact paid her 50 ryo, Hinata couldn't take any more of Naruto's close proximity and got lightheaded before succumbing to unconsciousness. Naruto's eyes widened in worry wondering what happened to her just as Kiba started snickering. The dog boy then started teasing him saying." Haha look at what you did to her man! Damn she must really have the hots for you!"

Naruto looking confused replied." Huh!? I didn't do anything she just got sick and passed out like she usually does. I think she had a fever or something! Maybe she should go to the hospital and get checked out!"

Kiba nearly died from laughter and holding his sides he barely managed to get out." Dude, she's not sick. She's in freaking love with you. All she does is blush and watch you all day, and if you weren't so clueless you'd ask her to be your girlfriend. I mean I would, she's freaking sexy!"

"Youd take anything with legs out Kiba baka, just like the horn dog you are!" Ino cut in loudly making her thoughts known as Naruto stood still in shock trying to put things together.

"She...loves me!? He thought as Kiba and Ino began a heated argument that he blocked out while staring at Hinata." Wow she really is cute!" He thought to himself as he observed her sleeping form as her red face began to get normal again as the blush faded. It would seem that when girl's faces got red that meant they liked him like a boyfriend! Who woulda knew!?

Thinking back Naruto recognized that Sakuras face had also gotten red when he showered her with compliments the day they first met, and thinking of his crush he began thinking about what he'd do about Hinata. While he only had eyes for Sakura, being a jinchuriki had left the boy with a desire for companionship that most people would never be able to comprehend, and now that he found out someone actually had a crush on him he damn sure wouldn't just blow her off. The least he could do was get to be her friend before he left the village, and maybe she would even make a decent sparring partner for him. She did seem to be pretty good in taijutsu, even if she did always appear hesitant to attack.

As the shy girl that liked him opened her eyes to see him looming over her with a peculiar look, her blush returned full force as he spoke to her again." Umm..sorry for surprising you Hinata chan. I was just gonna ask..well um me and Shino were gonna spar later and Kiba too...I just wanted to know if you'd come along maybe. If you want to..."

Hinata seemed to move on autopilot as her head automatically nodded, and Naruto beamed at the girl who began to feel dizzy upon realizing that she had just accepted his offer. Naruto had actually noticed her! Her!? The girl was just as terrified as she was ecstatic however, as she was positive he would be less than impressed with her skill like her father was. Then he wouldn't give her the time of day after that. What Hokage would want to be with a weak kunoichi after all. She was just about to renig on her answer when Naruto spoke again." Alright Hinata chan, Better bring your A game cause I mean business. But I've seen you spar before and you were so cool with your quick palm strikes like-"

As Naruto began mock fighting imitating Hinata using palm strikes the Hyuga couldn't handle the praise and passed out once again with a large smile on her face, looking forward to spending time with her Naruto kun even if others would be there as well.

Seeing the girl fall out again and sweatdropping, Naruto once again considered that she may have just been ill before leaving the classroom once she woke back up, telling her they would all meet tomorrow after class. The girl only began to respond when the boy simply vanished in a swirl of wind, shocking everyone and infuriating Sasuke who had just been about to challenge the young Uzumaki. It seemed he'd have to wait until tomorrow, but the avenger had time. First he'd defeat Naruto, and then he'd become strong enough to take Itachi after that. He had to be the best, he was Uchiha after all.

Arriving at Ichirakus and greeting a surprised Teuchi and Ayame who were the chefs that owned the stand, Naruto ordered a humble ten bowls of pork and miso ramen and devoured the meal before creating a clone to send off. He had just though about It, and he wanted to grab a cook book to learn from so he could make his own food. Burnt toast and instant noodles didn't really count for cooking experience after all. Looking hopefully at the pair in front of him he also decided to ask." Hey Teuchi, Ayame chan I was just thinking and I wanna learn how to make ramen if you'd teach me."

Their eyes widening Ayame responded saying." I thought you wanted to be Hokage Naruto. Wanna be a simple ramen chef now hmm!?"

"That's not it, it's just I love ramen so much and you guys too. You have me food to eat when I had nothing and you've always been so kind. I wanna spend more time with you both, and I give you my word I'll pay you back if you teach me!"

The ramen cooks looked at Naruto with fondness before Teuchi began explaining what learning would entail, and just like that Naruto had been accepted as a student to his favorite two people in Konoha.

~1 Hour Later~

Walking home after a detailed discussion with Teuchi his new sensei in everything ramen, Naruto was on cloud nine despite the fact that Sakura seemed to be a little more distant after he beat Sasuke. He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him take her out, but at least he knew he had a chance because of the blushes he had gotten from her before. All he had to do was keep on pressing and she'd cave someday,and then he'd marry her and have pink haired girls and blonde boy's with her. As his thoughts turned back to Hinata while he walked through the red light district's grimy alleyways to get to his apartment, Naruto was suddenly slammed with a massive ear headache that caused him to collapse into a dumpster hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. It would be three hours later that he woke up, and realized that all of his clones had dispelled at nearly the same time which overloaded his mind. As everything he recently learned processed although It was somewhat jumbled, Naruto couldn't even register his progress before noticing something. He smelled something burning, or more specifically it smelled like a bunch of different things were burning. The blonde had always had exceptional senses, with his hearing and sense of smell being nearly animalistic. Following the scent, after a short walk he saw that small house was inflamed and a girl a little younger than he was was just standing and staring into the flames. He had never seen the girl before, and wanting to know what happened he approached the silent bystander asking her." Hey..are you alright!?

She didn't even seem to know he was there as she continued staring into the flames, her eyes looking cold and even dead to the young Uzumaki. The blonde decided to leave her be after a while of trying to get her attention but failing, and after making it to his apartment he was surprised to see that the Anbu were there and waiting for him.

"Hokage sama wishes to see you Uzumaki San."

Grabbing the frowning blondes shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of wind, the Anbu again disappeared as the Hokage looked up from his mountain of paperwork with a curious expression. Naruto looked very annoyed and since the Hokage seemed to be waiting for him to speak he asked." You wished to see me Hokage sama!?"

The old man winced slightly which partook notice of and replied with a serious tone." It had come to my attention that you and Sasuke Uchiha had an altercation today in which you displayed considerable skill. Care to explain where you learned the techniques that you used?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before lowering in anger as he sarcastically answered." I would have thought you'd be happy that your weapon was getting stronger. I learned from the library, but you wouldn't know that because you've never actually been there for me! All you do is watch while I'm treated like a worm and try to tell me about a will of fire! An now after I'm finally improving I have to explain myself because of what!?"

Hiruzen flinched as Naruto spat his retort with venom in his voice, and the fire shadow slumped his shoulders while saying." Naruto, I have been there for you but I can't be everywhere at once! I've kept you safe from countless assassination attempts, and the reason I need to know is because of the civilian council being suspicious of your purported improvements. They are all afraid of your changes, and I have to conduct a mental evaluation on you as well as Sasuke for his reckless behavior. You're not a weapon to me Naruto, which is why I haven't had a hand in your training! Think about It, if you were just a weapon to me I'd have turned you into a killing machine by now! Believe me when I say I've always seen you as a grandson!"

Naruto's eyes widened as his common sense came into play, and while the old man's words were logical the blonde remained stubborn." Even if that's true, you could've done so much more! You didn't have to let me go through all of that when I was still so young. You could've sent me away with someone else or even adopted me, but you just left me alone. There are no excuses as far as I'm concerned!

The Hokage seemed to get even more crestfallen at Naruto's justified attitude before he spoke again." Naruto...I'm truly sorry. I've been Hokage for many years and I admit that I'm just tired. I've made a lot of mistakes during my life and if I'm to be honest, I feel that your upbringing is the worst mistake besides my wayward student. I know I can't ever make it up to you, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I will help you to the best of my ability, but even if you don't forgive me know that I care deeply for you. I didn't just call you here to get information however, and if you're willing there's a certain young girl who's life you saved that wants to speak with you."

His eyes wide in recognition, Naruto admitted he had once again forgotten about the girl he had saved back in the Uchiha compound. As he nodded his head looking expectantly, the Hokage simply snapped his fingers and an Anbu instantly appeared with the young girl in his firm hold. Naruto only now could really make out her exotic features, and he couldn't help but think this girl was even prettier than Sakura. He did so grudgingly, but he still did it nonetheless. Her wavy purple hair and angelic face was just so perfect time him, and now that he saw her she held herself with a certain confidence that spoke of skill.

Boeing to the Uzumaki as the Anbu disappeared once more, the purple haired girl said." Uzumaki san, my name is Naori Uchiha and I've been meaning to thank you for saving my life. I am forever in your debt, as you protected me even when my own family tried saving themselves to survive and left me to die. You didn't even know me..."

Naruto blushed at her words not knowing why his face felt so hot and nearly stuttered a reply feeling embarrassed." Just Naruto Naori chan, and don't mention it. You don't owe me anything, and I may not have known you, but we can get to know each other now right!?

The blonde honestly hadn't meant it to come out like that, but he seemed to notice his mistake when the Hokage started chuckling and she seemed to look at him peculiarly." Well now Naruto, I didn't know you were attracted to older women! Naori is three years older than you you know, but I think you two would be good for each other!"

Even though the old man was joking around Naruto took his words seriously and showed a little of his old self by stuttering and pointing an accusing finger directly at him yelling." That's not what I meant old man! I was just saying!-"

"Its alright Naruto San, I understand what you meant. Unfortunately I am unable to move around freely at the moment, as I am within protective custody by the Hokage until my skill increases. I have to get stronger, then maybe someday I can avenge my family's death!"

Noticing the similarity between her and Sasuke Naruto replied to the girl." Revenge huh? I didn't know you were a kunoichi Naori chan. How good are you, cause I can tell you Itachi is no joke."

She seemed to be exceedingly desperate as she grabbed his shoulders tightly before he could even see her move while exclaiming." You know something about him don't you!? Please tell me Naruto, and perhaps you could even help me train if Hokage sama approves."

Turning her head to the aging leader while Naruto stood gobsmacked and blushing at her closeness, the Hokage seemed to think about It briefly before nodding his head. In truth he had planned on something like this, for the sake of Naruto and Naori. Both of then we're flight risks, but if they focused on each other instead of their problems, maybe the two could find love and support in each other. Since Naori didn't know about the kyubi but was still a special jonin, Hiruzen was sure she could help Naruto, and maybe vice versa.

Pulling his old pipe out after a moment the Hokage said." Sounds like a reasonable idea Naori San, however I'd beseech you not to be brash in seeking vengeance. You can still do so with the support of the village, as I have decided that with Itachi Uchihas defection to create a Hunter nin division within my Anbu. This would allow you to remain anonymous while still increasing your strength, and when you're ready you could personally pursue Itachi if you still wish to. What do you say?"

She nodded looking very determined as he lit his pipe and took a long drag if the substance within. Naruto gathering himself then asked her." Yeah it's cool if we train, when do you want to start Naori chan!?"

"Can we start right now!?"

Naruto looked a bit surprised but smirking he answered." I'm always ready for a fight! Where will we go though!?"

"Leave that to me!" The old man declared snapping his finger once more. As an Anbu appeared instantly, he said." Take these two to the Hokage training ground and make sure all the privacy seals are in place when you do so."

Walking up to the pair, the Anbu just put his hands on their shoulders and shunshined them away, and they found themselves in a large space similar to a gymnasium. It had a multitude of training dummies and weapons available, as the Anbu walked to a wall and touched it after using a handseal, Naruto looked at Naori and was surprised to see her changed appearance.

"N-Naori your eyes!"

She just calmly told him." This is the sharingan, the bloodline of the Uchiha. It gives us special abilities that make us formidable shinobi."

Naruto just nodded while rubbing the back of his head." Cool. So uh, how should we start!?"

The purple haired girl just said." How did you use that jutsu with only one handed seals. I've never seen that before."

Naruto surprised by her blunt question smirked and told her." That, Naori chan, is a secret. Buut..if you teach me a jutsu I'll tell you how."

"That won't be a problem Naruto kun, watch this."

Going through handseals faster than the eye can see, Naori shot a blazing stream of fire that traveled at least 20 from her mouth. Naruto was instantly enthralled by the technique, and the glow from the flames made Naori seem like the most beautiful girl to the blonde. Naruto blushed profusely as her flamethrower attack ended after several seconds, and he noticed that she didn't look winded at all. In fact it was like it was nothing at all for her to do, and staring into her red eyes that had weird lines going through them Naruto excited shouted." Damn that was awesome! You got yourself a trade!"

As Naruto began telling the girl about the one handed seal theory he eventually decided to demonstrate by performing the shadow clone jutsu after focusing a few seconds. As a Kage bunshin appeared, the girl never stopped staring at Naruto and after a moment she also formed a half ram seal. In A small quiet poof of smoke, a single doppelganger appeared amazing Naruto to no end who began praising her like she was kami. It had taken him so many tried just to learn the jutsu with his grandfather's instruction, and here did it with a one handed seal her first attempt. He quickly sobered up when he found out why.

"It's not a big deal Naruto kun, it's just because of my eyes. They let me learn jutsu very very quickly." She informed him breathing heavier and heavier as seconds ticked by.

"Really!? What else can they do!?

As Naori gave him a brief overview of the sharingan, the blonde began realizing something before visibly getting angry. The teme also had eyes like hers, even if they were a little different. As Naori turned to her bunshin and looked into its eyes, both of her gasped in shock at the same time at what they saw. It was the fabled mangekyo sharingan, the pinnacle of what her bloodline which only manifested itself in a few rare and powerful members of her clan. She seemed to be overjoyed at her new visual capacity, and after sending her clone off to practice jutsu with one handed seals she continued showing Naruto the flamethrower jutsu keeping her promise. While the blond wasn't having much luck, he did create a veritable horse of shadow clones to speed up the process seeking to impress Naori. The blonde didn't know why, but he was completely mesmerized with the Uchiha and almost couldn't take his eyes off of her. While she didn't seem to really notice, at least she was kind and was in fact impressed with the number of clones Naruto could achieve, saying that he had more chakra than even the Hokage.

What Naruto didn't know was that she had indeed taken notice of his infatuation, and after the boy bragged about his Uzumaki heritage and told her what he was learning, she began formulating a plan that would help them both. While she did indeed feel eternally grateful to Naruto, her hatred for Itachi was just as powerful, and while she wasn't completely steeped in darkness she was very much vengeful. Naruto literally had the potential to be stronger than anyone, and it would be so easy to get him on her side it wasn't even funny. Then she'd definitely end Itachi and that other man, and the blonde boy did seem like he'd be handsome when he got a little older. Her decision was made.

~The next day~

After another long day in the academy, Naruto Uzumaki was I enjoyed to finally leave along with the small group of his classmates that were walking with him. He had managed to her Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and even Chouji to tag along, and although Shikamaru and him were cool the lazy boy had declined.

As they walked through the village, they all wondered just how good Naruto really was since he had been the one who invited all of them, saying he would spar everyone. While they had all been skeptical that he could fight all of them, his confidence in himself had inspired their curiosity to no end, and they questioned if He really stood as the dead last.

After a brief walk during which Naruto skillfully avoided being noticed by putting up his hood, the group arrived at a decent sized training ground which was currently vacant. Walking to the center of the field, Naruto turned to everyone smiling and told them." Alright we're here! Thanks for coming guys and I know you wanna know how I'll fight you all, so let me just show you!"

Placing his hands in a ram seal, the Uzumaki created a single clone for everyone and turned to Shino saying." Alright, I don't care if you guys go all out against my clones but I'll fight you for real Shino. Just don't try n kill me, ok!?"

The Aburame nodded his head and the spar instantly commenced as Naruto rushed him sending a flurry of straight punches at his center. The Aburame heir jumped back gaining distance and then shot forward, striking Naruto with well times blows that came from odd angles. While the attacks weren't really fast or powerful, they were all excellently timed and aimed at points that would leave Naruto disoriented for a finisher. Taking a hit on his chest and arm, Naruto rolled with the second blow and spun jumping into a curving knee strike, and the strong blow knocked Shino back even though he blocked it. Naruto ran straight at him into a side kick while using the kicks momentum to swing at him from different angles. Sidestepping the kick Shino deflected the first blows and caught Naruto's arm eventually like a mantis, and turning strongly he calmed the boy into the ground and pinned him down ending the first spar.

As Shino and Naruto both rose up the blonde rubbed the back of his head while saying." That was good man. Let's go again, and this time I'm gonna be the one to win."

Facing Naruto again Shino calmly replied." That is unlikely Naruto. Why? Because it would seem you lack grappling experience, and it is almost impossible to avoid grappling by an opponent that uses it in close combat. Now let's begin."

Naruto wasn't angered in the least by the bug user, as he briefly concluded that Shino was probably telling the truth. How could he win if he couldn't get close to use taijutsu, during their taijutsu match!? He opted not to think about It much but instead he thought about the only grappling maneuvers he knew. He had the chi sao and lop sao from Wing Chun, the different clinches from Muay Chaiya, and the throw that he had learned from watching Itachi fight his clones. He wasn't particularly familiar with his taijutsu style yet, and the only reason he was able to use it in any capacity was his natural talent, and the fact that Wing Chun was so simple to learn. It basically consisted of the chain punching and low side kick, and it's very purpose was to be able to be used in an extremely short amount of time. There was also the fact that Naruto had nearly unlimited energy and stamina, and so he could literally keep punching continuously all day.

Deciding to press the attack again Naruto dashed at Shino jumping into a flying knee strike that was easily avoided by him stepping to the side as Naruto landed in a crouch. Shino seeing his chance moved forward toward Naruto expecting to land a swift combo with his sweeping hand strikes, But the blonde surprises him when he cocked back his right hand as if he was going to throw a sloppy punch. Shino was already deflecting the blow when he was struck by a fist directly on his chin, and he didn't even see when Naruto had stopped his wide hook swing and threw a sharp straight punch tricking him. As Shino stumbled, Naruto launched a side kick that struck his thigh, making him lose his balance and nearly fall over. Then the blonde looked to finish the spar, but Shino would have none of it and after rolling away from Naruto's knee strike he dashed in low at the boy who decided to try and take him in grappling. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's arms he was surprised when the Uzumaki punched his forearm which stopped his lock and grabbed it and his shoulder at once. Then a low aimed knee struck his thigh again, and Naruto managed to win this round when he front kicked the kneeling Aburame causing him to roll backward.

"Pathetic." Declared a raven haired boy as he walked from behind the trendline revealing himself finally. His red eyes seemed to home in on and try to pierce through Naruto, and Kiba stopped his spar with Naruto's clones since he was the only one not watching his fight with Shino. The Inuzuka was too happy getting to cut loose and try his new jutsu with Akamaru, and had taken Everyone else's opponents although no one complained. Hinata was nervous, Chouji was hungry, and Sakura didn't really want to fight her blonde friend at all.

"What do you want teme!?" Naruto asked with a voice that expressed his displeasure.

"I want my rematch, and this time I'll be taking you seriously!"

"As if a fucking fireball wasn't serious you assholes! What kind of bastard would try and kill someone during a spar!?"

"Hn, but you're still living aren't you!? Stop acting like you aren't excited at getting to fight with me Uzumaki. I know about your clan after studying yesterday, and I bet you didn't know the Uzumaki and Uchiha are ancient rivals. It's in our blood to combat each other!"

Everyone was surprised by the new information, and speaking up quickly Sakura yelled." Wait Naruto Sasuke please don't fight. Please!"

The Uchiha turned a cold eye to Sakura and berated her saying." And why would I ever listen to a disgraceful weak fangirls like you Haruno!? This is a clan issue, and more importantly this is personal! Now let's settle this Uzumaki!"

Naruto was already in his stance when everyone jumped between the two of them as he yelled." You fucking bastard. Take back what you Saud about my Sakura or I swear I'll destroy you!"

As both Kiba and Shino struggled to hold back Naruto while Hinata sunk into herself in nervousness, Sakura looked deeply hurt by Sasukes words and she yelled with watery eyes." Naruto don't please stop it. I don't want you to hurt each other!"

Naruto beamed his struggled at once and turned to Sakura with a look of deep loathing that absolutely terrified her. It wasn't aimed at her however, but the killing intent he exuded after Sasuke demeaned her was powerful. She could of sworn she saw his blue eyes become slitted like an animal's, but when she blinked away the tears she found that she was mistaken. Both Ino and Chouji were blocking off Sasuke, until Sasuke started screaming." Get the hell out of my way! Let me go you fat fuck!"

The temperature seemed to suddenly drop as everyone got chills and a Sark aura surrounded Chouji, and the Akamichi heir still holding Sasuke turned and threw himself strongly body slamming the boy into the ground causing him to see stars. The Akamichi got back up while looking down at Sasuke with hatred and stormed off, with Ino running after her childhood friend leaving her crush in the dirt. Sakura getting worried went and knelt down next to Sasuke, which confused Naruto to no end and the blonde was about to speak when Shino grabbed his shoulder saying." Don't. Why? Because as long as she is attracted to him romantically her judgement is impaired and her potential is stunted. You should instead focus on Hinata, as she seems to be troubled more so than Sakura San."

Taking a last look at Sakura filled with longing, Naruto turned his attention to Hinata guineas looking down at the ground and trembling a little. The girl obviously hated violence, and Naruto began to wonder why she would become a kunoichi in the first place.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to scare you! That prick just rubs me the wrong way Dattebayo. Do you wanna come and some ramen with me Hinata chan I'm paying!?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

The result was instantaneous s Hinata rocketed off in a jet of blood that shot from her nostrils, and Naruto sweatdropped again and decided to tell Shino and Kiba he was gonna take her to Ichirakus ramen and they could come too. The boys both declined, instead opting to train more with each other as the unlikely pair became friends after Kiba told Shino his bugs were cool like Naruto had. Grabbing the unconscious girl and focusing while using a half seal, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves, reappearing in front if Ichirakus startling Ayame as he came out of nowhere.

"That was so cool Naruto kun how's you do it!? And who's the girl and why sI she unconscious!?" The ramen waitress asked excitedly at seeing a ninja technique by her younger brother.

Naruto smiling and greeting her said." It's a secret Ayame chan, but Mayne I'll let you watch me train sometime after I finish learning my new jutsu. Then you'll see how awesome I really am! Her names Hinata, and she's a girl from my class and a new friend of mine. She's a little weird, but I like though Dattebayo! She's knocked out cause..well someone said she liked me and she always gets all red when she gets close to me. I wish she'd stay awake longer so we could talk more you know!?

Ayame got a Shit eating grin and began teasing Naruto about his new girlfriend, just as Hinata woke up in the arms of her crushing nearly returned to the realm of dreams. Hit steamy dreams about her and Naruto kun that she told no one, not even Hanabi her younger sister. Naruto was quick to set her down embarrassed about Ayame teasing his firm hold of his girlfriend, and hearing the insinuations Hinata once again passed out much to her and Teuchis amusement. It wasn't long after her third time awakening that a Hyuga branch member appeared and took her away saying her father wanted her, much to Naruto's chagrin and Hinatas disappointment. After eating a couple of Naruto sized ramen dishes and chatting with the Ichirakus about the academy and the Uzumaki clan, Naruto decided to see the old man again about visiting with Naori, who still made his stomach squirmy every time he thought of her. Disappearing in a shunshin much to the Ichirakus amazement, Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower in record time to see the girl he now unconsciously was extremely attracted to.

DON'T WORRY ABOUT OP NARUTO, HE JSUT HAS SOME EXPERIENCE, AN EASY TO LEARN AND USE TAIJUTSU, AND THE POTENTIAL CLONES. IF ANYONES OP ITS OBITO AND PEIN, AND ID LIKE TO WORK A HANZO ENCOUNTER IN LATER WHICH WILL BE AWESOME. NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO HEADS TO WHIRLPOOL, BUT WHO WILL THE UZUMAKI MEET ALONG THE WAY!? AND WHAT ABOUT ZETSU AND OBITO!?WILL HE FIND OUT THAT NAORI IS USING HIM!? FIND OUT. REVIEW


	6. First Time

I do not own Naruto. I do own some braised chicken.

As two shinobi clashed after a brief intermission in which the blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki smirked at his progress, the kunoichi he was staring down smirked as well thinking of how Itachi would meet his demise sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. For the past two weeks since they first met, Naruto had constantly returned to visit and train with the girl he had an almighty crush on. Naori Uchiha.

It hadn't taken any effort whatsoever to practically put the young blonde in the palm of her hands, and the Uzumaki had been immediately overwhelmed by the subtle touches she would use every now and then while showing him some of the Uchiha clan sword techniques. While the boy would never really need able to use the style she used to its full potential because of his lack of sharingan eyes, he still was overjoyed to be learning another two sword style besides the one he had been practicing. The "Illusion Blade" technique philosophy centered around telegraphing swift cuts to gain a reaction from the opponent, and then at the last second when they tried to counter the trajectory would change and strike an opening. Naruto hadn't managed to even get close to her not even once, but his steady improvement was notable and something that Naori constantly praised him for. After spending so much time with Naruto for the last two weeks, the future Hunter nin ha come to genuinely care for the young Uzumaki, and despite the fact that she had initially only expressed interest in him because of his potential to help her that had changed.

Naruto was a one of a kind person who was ambitious, funny, and very endearing as she quickly found out, and a couple times she had to keep herself from lightly blushing when he looked at her in admiration and adoration. Naruto seemed to just enjoy looking at her for long periods if time, and he always seemed to be intoxicated simply because of her presence. She was a bit surprised to hear about his rivalry with her second cousin Sasuke, but She constantly assured the boy that all Uchiha weren't like he was and even gave the example of Shisui Uchiha who she had once been close to, before Itachi was rumored to have killed him in cold blood. The clan killer deserved to die more than anyone in her eyes, and she had managed to persuade Naruto into despising him more so than he ready had.

Naruto had managed impressive feats in the short time thanks to his clones, and had learned the underground fish technique, the water encampment wall, the force lightning jutsu, and recently the Phoenix flower technique and flamethrower jutsu with her help. He had much difficulty with the fire techniques especially, but he could now perform then both at the cost of a lot of chakra. He had to use two handed seals with all the elemental jutsu he learned, and while he practiced day and night he just couldn't manage to use them one handed. Naori had already managed to use all of her techniques with the single handed seals, and so she had recently opted to adapt her kenjutsu to a single sword style for actual combat. She still practiced with Naruto using two however, and the boy had displayed a natural talent unlike anything she had ever seen.

As Naruto burst forward with his swords held waist level pointing toward Naori, he crossed his arms and attempted a horizontal X cut as if he held scissors. Naori sidestepping the attack that she learned was from the Uzumaki style, was forced to leap away when Naruto jumped with his back toward her and spun into a sideways twisting attack mid air.(He did this during the Haku fight when Haku tried to finish him from above after he used kyubi chakra)

As the spinning blonde landed with a blade in front of him and the other behind his back to guard it, he suddenly found Naoris swords near his neck and he laughed sheepishly knowing he had lost again. Truth be told Naruto had become infatuated with her due to her skill along with her beauty, and even though he still liked Sakura the pink haired girl wasn't normally the one inhabiting his dreams for the most part.

The day after Sasuke had tried to challenge him Sakura had shown up to class and the girl was a wreck. Her eyes looked puffy like she had cried all night and morning before coming to class, and even though Naruto had defended her again from some fangirls that made fun of her lack of make up saying she needed beauty sleep, she hadn't been as uplifted as he had hoped. It turned out that Sasuke had chewed her out after he had recovered from Chouji slamming him, and while Naruto didn't know what was said he was sure it wasn't pretty. As a result he had attempted to fight him for Sakuras honor, but not only did she Still fucking object but the Anbu for involved after being ordered by the Hokage to keep them separated. That wasn't what was unbelievable though, but somehow the teme had landed a famous jonin as a private tutor that had apparently mastered a thousand jutsu. A thousand!? It just didn't make since to Naruto! How the hell did he always get what he wanted when he was obviously fucked up in the head and treated everyone like garbage. Why did Sakura still defend him!? Why wouldn't she just let him sweep her off of her feet!? At least Naori treated him with respect and dare he say...love. The older girl was constantly on his mind even while he studied seals and practiced shunshin. She had been helping him learn to use the high speed jutsu inside of combat, and she had even said that Shisui was once hailed as the strongest Uchiha in their clan and famous for using it. While she had endurance issues and couldn't use it that much, Naruto didn't have that limitation and she had made sure to make him focus on it more than anything else. As a result the boy could now damn near teleport all around her almost to the point of leaving after images, and he had begun trying to use it and the shadow clone jutsu simultaneously. If she were to be honest with herself it wouldn't be long before he was stronger than she was thanks to his clones and devotion, and the boy NEVER stopped training since he always had clones out and about. His talent with genjutsu was pretty non existent, but after she told him that was her specialty he had vowed to learn to use it as well wanting to impress her. He was so easy to manipulate but she wasn't complaining. It just meant he'd be that much more loyal to her and be a great husband when she decided to rebuild her clan. She didn't know who Sakura was or Hinata Hyuga, but She mused that the two other kunoichi he told her about didn't hold a candle to her in any way. After a little prodding she had managed to take the majority of his time after he left the academy, and the boy had also begun getting her interested in sealing after telling her how his grandfather used then in combat. If the Uzukage could do such amazing things with his swords and seals, she figured she could too, and she already had learned calligraphy since her eyes made precise brushstrokes easy. Despite displaying a little jealous at how easy things came to her, Naruto still congratulated her and even got her a book on sealing from the library after he copied it and gave her the copy he made.

As far as sealing went for him, his handwriting was improving quickly although he was far from the perfection that was required in fuinjutsu. He still practiced rigorously 24/7 though, and he also improved his taijutsu style with her hell after she showed him several styles she had copied during her life time. The one he like the most was the tiger style taijutsu she had picked up during an ongoing mission to Iwa, and he seemed to take to its powerful claw striking grabs instantly. He integrated it into his wing Chun style along with Muay chaiya, and despite the flaws in his new style it was still affective. The main flaw was that it was too straightforward, but considering his personality at least it fit him. As the boy she was thinking about began speaking to her in a subdued tone of voice that was particularly unusual, she paid close attention to his soft words.

"Naori hime...I have something I gotta tell you, and I hope you'll understand..I'm not very well liked in the village, and there's a reason why everyone hates me so much. When the kyubi attacked all those years ago the Hokage couldn't kill it, and so he sealed it inside of me. I'm a jinchuriki, the power of human sacrifice, but They don't see it that way. To then I'm just that damned demon Fox, or a weapon to be used and tossed to the side when they're finished. I..."

Her eyes wide as Naruto trailed off with his voice becoming weaker and weaker, the Uchiha didn't really know how to respond to the fact that he had an all powerful demon inside of him. It made sense though, since she had often seen and wondered what the red specks of chakra that circulated within him were. She Began feeling very guilty thinking that I'm essence she had been thinking of using him as a weapon as well, and looking into the eyes she had started to love so much in the short time she said." Naruto...I..didn't know.. I can't imagine the pain you've been put through. A hero shouldn't be treated like dirt for saving the same people that hate him. I don't know what to say.."

She had Saud enough as the boy surprised her latching onto her and burying his head in her chest while looking downwards. Hugging her for dear life, Naruto finally blurted out the words he didn't even have to think about saying." Naori chan I love you.. So much!"

She just stood there dumbfounded at his admission, and eventually she pushed him away with a pained look in her eyes saying." Naruto.. I..can't lie to you. When we first met here.. I only really wanted you to help me kill Itachi.. But now there's something more..I.."

Tears instantly started to fall as Naruto realized she had been manipulating him like the others, and he couldn't believe that she would do something so full when all he wanted was to be with her. As she started to speak again, he rose his head with a look of utter betrayal that pierced her heart, and she never got the chance to say anything else before he disappeared in a swirl of wind without any hesitation. He had just been about to ask her to come away with Jim to whirlpool, but now he didn't want to ever see her again. It pained his heart deeply, and after arriving in his apartment every step seemed to last an eternity as her betrayal stung him in the depths of his soul. Why couldn't he ever just meet a girl that loved him for him, without anyone or anything to get in the way. Hinata had been forbidden from seeing him, Sakura was stuck on Sasuke although she did still blush because of him sometimes. And now Naori basically said she only valued him because he showed a little skill that she wanted to learn or use. The fact that the first thing she had asked him was about his jutsu only reiterates that troubling fact. He honestly didn't want to have anything to do with this stupid village anymore, and since he had already sealed the few belongings he was taking to whirlpool he decided to finally do what he had been ready to do anyways. Leave.

Arriving in a swirl of leaves far outside the leaf village walls, Naruto didn't look back at its defensive walls and transformed into his Phoenix form after using a one handed seal. He had learned a while back that birds had hollow bones which made then lightweight enough to fly, and he had applied this newfound knowledge and created a cool orangish Phoenix transformation that combined the best features of different birds from the book. It was agile like a hawk, could swivel its head like an owl, and had sharp talons and broad wings that allowed for faster and further travel. Since whirlpool was easy of fire country, he set out in that direction hastily with a few stray tears flowing from his eyes as he flew.

~Many hours later~

Flying over the lush landscape of fire country and taking in the scenery to keep his mind occupied, Naruto tried his hardest to erase Naori from his thoughts and memories permanently to no avail. After a little while he started getting hungry but pressed on regardless not wanting to waste any time. It wasn't long before he passed over a humble village that was bustling with people and he decided to take a quick rest before setting n out again. As he landed and a little girl pointed at him in fascination, he didn't even care about the attention he was receiving as he looked for a small restaurant. At least he could still send a clone to Ichirakus he mused feeling guilty about suddenly leaving without telling them, and as Naruto created the doppelganger and sent it off he continued on a few more blocks before seeing a disturbing sight. There was a young girl his age that was searching through a dumpster with a look of desperation, and as he halted he was appalled when several villagers began shouting at her to get away and they even called her a worthless orphan. She ran off in tears at their harsh words, and Naruto getting angry gave chase to her and saw that she didn't make it far before getting winded. Appearing in front of her suddenly startling her, he looked concerned and said." Hey, I saw what just happened and don't listen to then ok!? I'm an orphan too and my village treated me like trash, but it turns out I'm the heir to the greatest clan of shinobi to ever live. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm pleased to meet you Dattebayo!"

As the surprised girl wiped her eyes dry and sniffled a little she hesitantly took the hand he extended to her and was instantly mesmerized by his eyes that were blue just like hers were. She had long reddish brown hair, blue eyes, a worn kimono and a headband tied around her head that made her hair a little messy. Seeing Naruto beaming at her as he took her hands with his own she slowly told him." I'm..Amaru. I..."

She didn't get to continue before a few villagers approached the pair rudely saying." You should be careful and leave that homeless orphan alone boy! She has some kind of disease and it's contagious. If you know what's good for you you'd-"

A fist suddenly impacted his chest sending him sprawling as Naruto stood over him looking furious. The blonde coldly told him." And!? I've never gotten sick in my entire life so I'm not a coward that's scared of a couple germs like you are! Instead of making her life harder you should have the heart to help her if she is sick! You're the only one worthless here you bastard!"

Reappearing next to Amaru and grabbing the blushing girl by her waist causing her to blush more than she already was, Naruto looked into her eyes and confidently said." Come on, you're with me now, and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again! That's my word, and I never break it! That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

After shunshining with an overwhelmed Amaru and arriving a little outside of the village Naruto let her go but the girl was quick to latch back on and she started sobbing. Naruto was at a loss for what to say when she started speaking through her son's saying." Thank you..so much Naruto kun! You're the first person to ever care for me ever! Please keep holding me!"

Naruto silently stood with her in his arms shushing her while he used a seal and created a clone to in seal some barbecue and instant ramen. As the clone began cooking and she finally noticed she looked hopefully into his eyes and asked." Y-You're a ninja...Can..you teach me to be a ninja too!?"

Now Naruto was in an unforseen situation that could possibly halt his journey to whirlpool, but wing the Lind of person he was he couldn't refuse the girl who obviously had nothing else to look forward to. He was sadly her only lifeline, and despite the fact that they had just met Naruto felt a strong kinship with her due to his own similar experience in Konoha. Running his hand through her long hair without even thinking about It he told her." Don't worry Amaru chan. I'll teach you and I'll make sure you can always take care of yourself from now on. Let's eat some food first though cause I'm starving!"

As both their stomachs growled in unison they blushed at each other before smiling genuinely and slowly breaking the embrace." She's actually pretty." He thought to himself as he examined the redhead girl that couldn't stop blushing at him." And she likes me..."

Then Naruto getting curious did something he never did before. Grabbing the girl by her waist with both of his hands, he leaned I'm and captured her lips with his own kissing a girl for the first time in his life. The experience was extraordinary as she moaned and stuck her tongue in his mouth on instinct, and his eyes going wide he wrapped his arms around her tightly and returned the tonguing full force. It was sloppy and wet, but Naruto loved the feeling as his member began bulging and pressed into her, and when she grabbed it through his pants moaned and began setting her down as he lay on top of her. His heart was pounding as he began undressing her and pulled down his ninja pants. His length was throbbing as she took hold of it and began lining it up with her moist folds, and Naruto grunted in ecstasy

As he entered her feeling the unique warm embrace of a girl for the first time. It was all Kiba had talked to him about besides training, and Naruto had been curious about sex but afraid to bring it up with anyone else. He hadn't been thinking when he kissed Amaru, and his body had been moving on autopilot when he took it further. In all honesty he had been removed of his mother a little since she also had red hair, and since Naruto wanted companionship more than anything else he had decided he'd make sure Amaru was all his from the start, even if unconsciously. As he slowly trusted into her tightness, he clenched his teeth because of how good it felt. He didn't last ten minutes before his legs began feeling like jelly, and this must have been what Kiba had called shooting his load. If he didn't pull out now, Amaru would more than likely get pregnant, and this turned him on even more as he exploded inside if her without warning with a roar of triumph. As she came from the feeling of his seed filling her completely, Naruto leaned in and kissed the panting girl who looked at him with love. Still twitching inside of her with his eyes lidded, Naruto leaned down and captured her lips barely noticing his clone had dispelled a while ago, and realising she must have still been hungry he created another and had it come back and feed her. The girl seemed to be in another world and they spent the rest of the day talking and Amaru told him her new dream. She just wanted to be by his side forever and make his clan great again when they had children.

~4 days later~

"Will she be alright!? Naruto exclaimed worried standing over the unconscious form of his girlfriend with a medic nin one of his clones had found when she suddenly collapsed while he was training her. He had been happy to see she could indeed mold chakra, but her stamina had been worse than even an elders because of her sickness, and although she showed fierce determination not wanting to disappoint her sensei and boyfriend she had pushed herself too far. Naruto had been worried but she had kept assuring him she was fine, but then a little while later this had happened. Her breathing was uneven and labored, and Naruto had never been as scared as he was now at this moment. Itachi and the masked man had been nothing compared to this, and he never wanted to feel so hopeless again. He prayed she would be alright, even if she couldn't be a kunoichi he would never abandon her.

~The next day~

As Shinno the kind man who had successfully healed Amaru gave Naruto the good news of her recovery and being illness free, the blonde expressed how grateful he was and decided to ask the man about the medical techniques he used. If he could learn from the medic along with Amaru, then he would never be helpless in this sort of situation ever again. The man seemed to beam at him and agreed telling Naruto that helping others was what life was all about. The two of them talked for hours about It until Amaru began coming to, and Naruto was instantly by her side and smiling brightly down at her saying." Hope I was in your dreams Amaru hime. You're not sick anymore isn't it great!? Everything's gonna be fine I even got us a teacher to learn medical jutsu!"

As the blonde ranted on and on while holding her close to him Shinno smirked thinking of how the two of them could prove useful. They both would feel indebted to him, and the boy had the most powerful chakra signature he had ever felt. All he had to do now was show them a bit and wait while his plan came together.

Don't assume pairings folks, many twists coming soon! Btw Naruto will still send clones to the leaf, but he will be travelling around and getting into trouble of course!


	7. Swirling Tides

I do own Naruto. I do own a soul gem.

After nearly a month of extensive medical and calligraphy training with the help of hundreds of shadow clones, Naruto was ready. While Shinno was truly pressed with Naruto's drive and devotion to learn anatomy and medical techniques, Naruto knew he still had a long way to go before being on the older man's level. The kind man had even showed Naruto how to access the first of the hachimon gates, and although Naruto lacked the physical prowess that was usually needed his uncommon healing ability allowed him to bypass this limitation. In fact he could access the first gate with no drawbacks whatsoever, except feeling immensely fatigued after prolonged use. If his muscles shredded though, he would just heal within a day and then be that much stronger due to the nature of how muscle increased strength. In essence he could actually use the eight gate release to actually train his body to the level where he could safely access more gates, therefore multiplying his strength each time he used it. It was brilliant!

Amaru had also been a quick study of the academy jutsu, and the girls body was becoming stronger and stronger to the point where she could now take nice jigs with Naruto in the morning. Naruto loved his girlfriend, her kindness and genuine personality always made him feel warm when he was near her. He hadn't even thought about Naori at all the past few weeks, despite the fact that his shadow clones that were sent to the leaf were summoned multiple times by the Hokage. Naruto didn't want anything to do with her now, and he honestly just wanted to forget about the girl that still stung his heart when he thought of her. He had thought once that he had used Amaru to help him forget, but he had immediately dispelled that notion within himself. That wasn't the type of person he was, and although he may have done it on an unconscious level he truly loved his little redhead. So much in fact that he never left her side at all, not even once. Shinno had told him they were far too dependent on each other, but Naruto didn't care about that. He loved her clinginess, and she loved his vice versa. There was also some great news that he had recently gotten from Shinno, news that Naruto had wanted to get his entire life. He was going to be a father it seemed, and when he had first heard he had literally bounced around for days on end with a huge smile of contentment.

Things were finally coming together for the Uzumaki, and so for the first time and hopefully the last time in his life he was going to leave Amaru for a few days at the longest. Not by herself of course, as he had halted his training in order to create an overly powerful clone that would take at least four or five days to dispel. He wasn't going to worry her with his trip to whirlpool, and he had even been making Phoenix clones to explore fire country just to make sure he could find the village again. He now could pinpoint his location on the map if the elemental nations he had, despite his horrible sense of direction sometimes. As the blonde gave Amaru a deep kiss that channeled all of his love for her, the sparks that flew between them could almost be seen with the naked eye. After walking out of the room and creating a smokeless clone silently, he sent the powerful doppelganger back into the room while he shunshined away into the village, pulling out his compass and making sure he was facing westward. Transforming into the Phoenix form that had mesmerized the villagers and had somehow led to a Naruto fan club, the young shinobi took to the skies in a flapping of fiery orange wings headed toward his ancestral homeland.

~1 Day Later~

Naruto was lost. Compass and map of the nations be damned, the blonde realized that air travel wasn't as easy as it might seem. The problem was that while flying he would most likely change direction slightly every so often, but eventually those small adjustments in trajectory would become large deviations. At least he knew he was near the coast of fire country, now all he had to do was find a village of some sort to identify his location. After another half hour of flight, Naruto decided to send clones in all directions, and after getting a little curious he decided to check out the large volcano he could see had off in the distance on a remote island.

Wow. Naruto had never seen a volcano before, and circling right over the dormant mountainous terrain he tried and failed to peer inside and see some lava or what was it called? Magma? Whatever. After a while Naruto began to get a little bored, if only a little, and decided he'd circle around the volcano and see what else was on the island. It wasn't even fifteen minutes later that he found out. Death. There were remains of human carcasses scattered about the small village Naruto flew over, and the blood looked so fresh the boy could say it might have just happened before he came to the island. He saw a young woman's chewed up head laying on the ground next to a man's leg that was shredded apart at the middle of the thigh, and so many other gruesome sights.

He didn't know what sort of monster could have caused such destruction, but it damned sure wasn't a kitten. Searching for any survivors Naruto saw no one, but since he had enhanced hearing the blonde did catch something far off.

"HELP!"

Shunshining toward the voice at once even though he was in the air, Naruto soon enough found out what exactly was behind the massacre. Well at least he saw it, but he didn't know what the fuck it was. A giant maggot with tentacles!? Gross! But surprisingly the source of the a team for help was the main thing Naruto focused on, and for a moment he thought he was looking at his mother. Then suddenly the long glowing chains of adamantine broke apart, and the large worm like beast that was being restrained was freed and instantly went to finish the only threat to its existence. She had been the only one on the island to be able to combat it, as those chains somehow stopped its innate ability to absorb chakra. Perhaps after it absorbed her as well as the last remaining summons here, it could manifest them as well.

"Now be assimilated." It roared in its disgusting squelchy and gravelly voice.

Tentacles shot from its stomach toward the redhead girl at high speed, and the exhausted kunoichi resigned herself to death knowing she couldn't dodge and no one would come for her. Suddenly in a vortex of wind the tentacles were all severed apart, and Honoka was mesmerized by the blonde boys swiftness as he saved her life. She couldn't even register his speed as she was grabbed by another blonde and teleported away from the research lab entrance where the beast had cornered her, and as she arrived near the village she could hear the distant sounds of a battle commencing.

"I..I have to go back! It's my responsibility to subdue the beast, but I failed and now they're all dead! It's all my fault!" She hysterically yelled at Naruto who's eyes widened.

Suddenly she was in a tight hug which shocked her beyond belief, and holding her close Naruto told her with complete conviction." No! I won't let my family be put in danger! Just let me handle that thing and stay back!"

"Family!?" She exclaimed extremely confused.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, heir of whirlpool and future Uzukage. Believe it!"

"Her eyes went as wide as possible and she stuttered." I'm Honoka... Honoka Uzumaki! But our clan was destroyed so long ago, before I was even born! How are you!?

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the granddaughter of the Uzukage Ashina Uzumaki. I've even gotten to meet him through a complex seal he designed on a mask. I was headed toward whirlpool before I came here exploring and look at what I find! This is so great! I won't let you die Honoka hime! You're family and I'll always protect you Dattebayo!" Naruto told Her excitedly.

The redhead girl actually began to blush a little which was unlike her, and Naruto didn't let her escape his hug and she even returned it a little despite her just meeting him. He really was family, even if distant, he was still an Uzumaki like her. Suddenly she didn't feel so alone in the world anymore, and she let herself just melt in another person's arms for the first time in a long while. She hadn't hugged like this since she was a child, and she was actually saddened when Naruto let her go with a deadly glare entering his eyes.

"It defeated my shadow clone, can you tell me anything about it besides the fact that my jutsu won't work on it!?"

"It can case genjutsu through its eyes, sense chakra, absorb ninjutsu, absorb other summoning animals, and shapeshift. It's supposed to be the ultimate counter to shinobi, and we were nearly finished creating it I'm the research lab when it escaped prematurely. It...slaughtered everything breathing. Only my sealing chains can subdue it, but it overpowered me and now there's nothing I can do!"

Naruto got a peculiar look in his eyes when Honoka mentioned chains, and as the beast dragged itself toward them disgustingly he created ten clones and one of them took Honoka far from the battle. Suddenly tentacles shot from its stomach again trying to ensnare her, but once again Naruto intervened as his clones a all shunshined in a circle around the summons.

"Your opponent is me!"

"So be it, your substance will be more fulfilling!" The worm retorted before roaring in shock at being bound again.

All the clones that circled it had thruster their hands out and adamantine chains with a golden glow shot and wrapped its squishy flesh tightly. Honoka was shocked beyond belief upon seeing the twenty chains Naruto had made so easily, as she had only managed about 15 or so and had trouble with those. Now she knew for sure he was Uzumaki, and a damned strong one to boot. Using the tree walking exercise to stay firmly planted on the ground, the clones pulled with all of their might as Naruto created two more that drew his swords from his back. As both clones held them like spears, Naruto placed his hand in a half ram seal as they threw then strongly at the monster's head and body yelling." Bamboo Shadow Blades!"

The swords multiplied into nearly a thousand and struck the squealing summons true making it appear like a pincushion. Seeing the beast wasn't yet dead, Naruto released the first gate and burst toward it at high speed, landing on its head and grabbing the various blades that were impaling it. He disappeared in many shunshins grabbing blades and tearing them through its body as he disappeared and reappeared continuously until it no longer struggled or made noise. Honoka was stunned by the brutality, and Naruto was literally drenched in blood and panting after slicing and the monster so thoroughly. After that the boy soon created a mass of clones to bury the bodies of the dead, which endeared Honoka to him because of his compassion. After paying their respects to the deceased, Naruto was a bit traumatised by having to see and move so many horribly mutilated bodies, but he still tried to stay positive and smiled at Honoka saying." Well, I guess they can at least rest now. I wish I had gotten here sooner Honoka hime, I'm so sorry!"

They had both washed up earlier at Honokas small house, and since Naruto had a chuance of clothes always handy he was no longer do weed in blood like before. And so Honoka had hugged him shushing the Uzumaki, and Naruto started to speak when she suddenly startled him with a kiss. Naruto returned the kids only a few moments before he broke apart from Honoka telling her." Honoka hime..I..we can't. I'm already seeing someone else, and I love her very much. If I had met you...I hope you understand...l.."

She seemed to be saddened by his words as she looked down to the ground at his rejection. While she had been trying to cheer him up with her kids, she did have an interest in being with the strong, kind, and cute shinobi that was from her lost clan. She hadn't expected him to be in a relationship already, but She was glad that he was honest enough to tell her instead of two timing.

"Its alright Naruto kun...I'm Sorry for-"

Naruto hugged the girl tightly again cutting her off and saying softly." Don't be sorry Honoka hime. I've wanted companionship my while life since I'm an orphan, and believe me I think you're beautiful and strong and smart too. We may not be in a relationship, but I still wanna get to know you more and I want you to come with me! I'm headed to whirlpool now and it'd be great if we could go together, we can learn lots of new things and see where we come from!"

Naruto really made it hard for her not to be interested in him when he held her like this, and the fact that he was an orphan like her made it worse. Opting to try and see what her competition was like, the red headed Uzumaki agreed to travel with the blonde to whirlpool, asking him about his girlfriend and how they would get there as well.

~1 Day later~

As two birds flew over the destroyed village that was once prosperous many years ago, the orange one descended swiftly with the red one quickly following suit. Honoka had easily learned the transformation after Naruto explained the anatomy of birds because of her extensive research on animals and ninja training, which she had admittedly taught herself from a scroll her mother left when she was young before she died. Honoka had made her Phoenix transformation her favorite color, which was the shade of red her hair was. She had learned a lot about this Amaru girl from Naruto and she admittedly was very grandfather of the way Naruto spoke about her, and the clueless boy didn't even know that she had no desire whatsoever to meet her. Well unless it was to compare their beauty. The way Naruto talked it was like she was the best thing since ramen noodles, which they both had a similar addiction to which made her like him even more.

She definitely wasn't some sort of fangirls or anything like that, but Naruto despite being two years younger than her would be the perfect guy for her and she longer for companionship just like any orphan would. The fact that his life had been so hard and yet he had been so strong willed and determined to push forward made her respect for him skyrocket even more than his saving her had. The blonde also had promised to train her personally soon, and she was looking forward to the private time they'd spend together. The previous night they had stopped off at Port City which was almost directly west of whirlpool, and staying in a cheap motel the two of them had actually fallen asleep together holding each other tightly. Naruto was certainly being innocent and wasn't perverted at all, but he just seemed to genuinely want to hold his family member close now that he finally had one. They had talked about many things, mostly about her research on the summoning island and his life in Konoha. They also pigged out on ramen which was fun, as they had a contest to see who would finish first. Naruto barely beat her too, but She vowed to win next time. The other thing that they talked about was where they would settle down at, which Naruto admittedly didn't have a clue where to go. After little prodding by Honoka who didn't want to waste resources, Naruto had collected a large sum of ryo from around the summon island village since the residents were all dead now. Altogether they acquired about 40,000, and although she knew there was probably more it was good enough.

The Swirling Tides village was in shambles, and Honoka didn't know how Naruto would find anything in this mess. Skyscrapers were obliterated and the remains were scattered across the landscape. The stone walls along the outskirts were crumbling and thick vegetation nearly grew over them. And then there was the humongous hole directly in the center of the village where it looked like a huge meteor had impacted the ground. Naruto seemed to move with purpose despite all of this, and after the blonde created 50 clones to search around along the river he told her." Granddad said to look for a tree that blooms white flowers during the spring, and that it's somewhere along the river that goes through the center of the village. Come on let's look for it too!"

"Sounds like a dogwood tree Naruto kun. That looks like one right there although it isn't white. Let's check it out!"

Impressed by her knowledge of flora, Naruto and Honoka made there way the the tree and Naruto immediately began digging with a kunai instead of using his clones. He had a feeling that this was the tree, as it had some sort of seal engraved in the bark and it was larger than many of the others that were around. After a while of digging the blonde did indeed find what he was looking for, and after searching though its contents the first thing he did was sign his new summoning contract, and honored as well when he handed it to her.

Then after learning the five handseals, both of them drew a bit of blood and performed them, slamming their palms into the ground simultaneously. Naruto summoned a lavender colored feline with two tails that introduced itself as Espeon. Honoka summoned a black feline with golden rings on various places that said it was Umbreon. Then the two summons seemed to notice each other, and all hell broke loose.

HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THE CAT SUMMONS AS MUCH AS I DO, SINCE THEY ARE THE EEVEELUTIONS. PLUS THEYRE IN A POWER STRUGGLE, ESPECIALLY ESP AND UMB. REVIEW.


	8. From Family to Insanity

I do not own Naruto. I do own Pokemon Crystal. Umbreon ftw! Espeon my other favorite though lol.

"Shadow Ball"

"Psybeam!"

Leaping away from the two energy attacks that collided nearby causing a massive explosion, both Naruto and Honoka were shocked at the instant hostility their two new summons displayed toward each other. No words were exchanged between the two feline summons when they saw each other, but they suddenly just crouched and hissed menacingly at each other and then attacked. The dark energy sphere that Umbreon unleashed seemed to overpower Espeons beam of light energy until the collision exploded near them, and while Espeon was injured slightly the feline still taunted Umbreon as she suddenly was surrounded in an aura of light.

"The advantage is mine little sister, as the sun is high in the sky. Surrender now or prepare to die!"

Umbreon growled as her red eyes hardened while watching her older sister heal herself with ease. She may have been the stronger of the two, but whenever it was daytime Espeon did indeed have an edge. This didn't stop her from continuing their death match however.

"Shadow claw!"

As the dark natured feline leapt forward like a jaguar slashing out with her claws that had a visible black chakra surrounding them, Espeon evaded the attack with a shout of "double team!"

Suddenly there were a multitude of the majestic two tailed feline that surrounded Umbreons position, and the psychic cat then pounced out of the illusion catching Umbreon in her blind spot. Blood was shed as she but into her exposed neck, but the black cat shook her off bit being affected very much because of her sisters lack of bite power. As Espeon jumped away from her bitter rival for supremacy within their family, Umbreon seemed to suddenly mind e much faster and growling "pursuit" the younger cat summons tackled her sister strongly with a dark aura surrounding her. It seemed to hurt Espeon considerably as the older cat staggered back to her paws, and just as Umbreon charged up another shadow ball she was suddenly bound in chains that shot from both Naruto and Honoka.

"What the hell are you doing!? We summoned you here to meet you not so you could kill each other! What the he'll are your problems!? Naruto yelled at them as Espeon once again looked to the sun and healed her injuries.

Then the stubborn summons tried to attack the bound form of her sister again, but Naruto intervened when clones suddenly shot chains from their sleeves at her as well.

"I foresee death in your future little sister!" The two tailed feline spat out with venom.

"You're not strong enough to do it even in the daylight you weakling! Darkness is true power!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled as killing intent flooded the area silencing both of the sisters and even startling Honoka who was surprised by the anger all three of them radiated.

"And who are you to order me around human!?" Umbreon shot back struggling in her binds with no chance of escaping.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Honoka Uzumaki and were your new summoners! If you two are sisters why kill each other!?"

"Uzumaki!?" Umbreon exclaimed.

"I see...when the village was destroyed, my sisters and I were very young, and my out younger brother was just born. We never got to meet any of the Uzumaki clan, and without our parents around we were thrown into turmoil. We didn't have a leader, and as the oldest daughters of Raikou our father Umbreon and I took it upon ourselves to lead our family until our brother Eevee was old enough. Eventually we didn't see eye to eye on certain matters, and our relationship deteriorated into hostility. Our family has been split because of it, and although Eevee, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveom remain neutral our other sisters Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon took side's based upon our beliefs. Flareon joined with Umbreon along with Jolteon, and Vaporeon sided with me. That is the condition of our family as of now, until I purge us all of Umbreons dark ways."

"Shut up Espeon don't speak like I'm not here you weakling!" Umbreon shouted in rage as Naruto got a tick mark.

"ENOUGH!" I'll end this pointless fighting here and now!" He declared as he channeled as much chakra as possible and went through handseals a little ways away. In A large poof of smoke there were suddenly a group of confused felines looking around until three lay eyes on each other and growled. Then the yellow and red cats both fired attacks at the blue one on sight, a bolt of electricity and a large stream of fire approaching as the blue one disappeared in a whirlpool of water that suddenly formed around her. The short fight was needed ended by Naruto who bound the two attackers he guessed to be Jolteon and Flareon based on their names and attacks. The smallest one that was brown was whimpering in fear at the scuffle, and Naruto guessed correctly that he must of been Eevee. Then the blonde spoke loudly to all of the summons who paid rapt attention at his firm words.

"Alright listen up! I don't know why you all can't get along but I'll tell you right now as your new summoner I won't tolerate any more fighting unless it's by my side or Honokas! Family is supposed to protect each other not kill one another. You're Eevee right!?"

The little brown cat squeaked in fear at being singled out, but he hesitantly replied in the affirmative nonetheless. Nodding his head confidently Naruto then declared." From now on Eevee will be my personal summons, and as such he will also be your leader once he's strong enough! As far as all of you go, from this moment forth all of you shall be advisers to him in family matters, and I don't want any more hostility or so help me I'll end you myself. Understand!?"

Everyone stood still in shock at Naruto's words before both Jolteon and Flareon stepped forward confidently as Flareon challenged him saying." I'll only submit to your will when you defeat me in battle. I am the first born of my father Entai of Fire!

I am Jolteon daughter of Raikou, along with Umbreon, Espeon, and Sylveon. Who are you human!?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, heir of whirlpool and therefore Uzukage. Now let's see what you too can do!"

Going though handseals Naruto shot a blazing stream of fire at Flareon just as the cat spat out an equally powerful fire attack that took his flames and spun them into a twister that came toward him at high speed. Using a one handed seal Naruto performed multiple shunshins to find that Jolteon could match his impressive speed, and the lightning cat fired a barrage of hair follicles at him yelling"pin missile!"

Using a seal Naruto slipped underground confusing the pair of summons until chains suddenly shot from beneath Jolteon and Flareon simultaneously binding Flareon while Jolteon evaded the attack. Then suddenly Five Narutos shot up from the ground firing a massive collaboration technique utilizing the force palm technique and Phoenix flower. As the enlarged exercise ball sized fireballs approached faster than normal, Jolteon dodged the attack and only to find multiple Narutos already sending chains from every direction. With both of the summons bound, Naruto turned to the rest saying." Anyone else!?"

Then Vaporeon stepped forward as Naruto prepared himself for water style techniques, but he was surprised when she just said." I've seen enough. As the oldest daughter of Suicune of the purest waters I will conduct myself gracefully, along with my sisters Glaceon and Leafeon. The three of us are calm natured and willing to see our family return to its former glory. We have been fighting long enough."

Naruto beamed at the fish like cat and told her." Great that's what I'm talking about Dattebayo! You guys don't have to fight for a leader anymore OK. Just make your brother strong enough and give him tips if he's the heir. In fact with the transformation I'll help him myself alright!? Just don't fight! You're all supposed to love one another!"

As Naruto released the binds of the four restrained cats, the only one to crouch down in attack mode was Umbreon, but She slowly rose up seeing all of her family conversing with one another for the first time in years. She wanted to lead the clan to greatness, and her little brother while cute wasn't cut out for the task. He lacked the strength of will and spirit to do so, and his fighting ability was subpar. If anyone should be Naruto's new personal summons it should have been her, and she let this thought be well heard.

"Uzumaki san, I beseech you to reconsider your proclamation to take my younger brother Eevee as your personal summons. I'm better suited to the task as I have created many of my own techniques and no one in my family can match my strength, not even Glaceon a prodigy. I've worked hard for my power and I wish to use it to serve you."

Naruto instantly didn't like Umbreons superiority complex but he still considered her words and answered her carefully." I have a better proposal. I'll take you Espeon, and Eevee as my personal summons and you all can learn to work together while Eevee gets stronger. If you made your own moves than surely you can help your brother right!?"

Umbreon appeared taken aback by the suggestion and nearly declined until Espeon spoke up." Please sister, we've been divided for too long! You know I didn't wish to lead but I couldn't let you turn us into a power obsessed family. We should work together!"

"Yeah sis please pretty please for your favorite brother!" Eevee cutely said trying to get Umbreon to smile. He wanted to be just like her when he got older, and he was sick if being worried about his family all the time. It was only when he or Glaceon were present that the fighting stopped, and he had taken to hanging with the ice cat as much as possible the last few years.

"Hmph.. I suppose we will be more powerful together than separated, Bruno will not tolerate weakness Eevee. Get ready to become stronger than even I and don't disappoint me!"

Naruto smiled seeing through the tough facade that Umbreon put up. If she really wanted to keep things going she would have just refused, yet she agreed in the end.

"Naruto sama, what about us!?" Asked Flareon who had came and sat down next to him while rubbing against his leg and purring.

"Dont worry guys, I'll treat all of you equally and besides Honoka needs personal summons as well. Why don't you all introduce yourselves to her. In fact we'd like to see what you all can do, right Honoka hime!?"

She just nodded her head smiling at the blonde as he created a clone to watch them all while he continued looking through the box for a scroll containing his grandfather's swords. He found nothing however, but all he had managed to get was an old journal, The Book of Five Rings, The Uzumaki Sealing Method, and the cat summoning contract. Maybe the journal would hold a clue, and opening it to the last page written on Naruto read at a steady pace as explosions sounded off nearby.

"This will most likely be my final entry, as the combined forces of Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo converge upon my homeland. I hoped to leave my blades to my successor one day, but it seems that this will be my final duel and I will need them in case they penetrate to deep into the village. I never thought I would have to use the Void strike seal, but now it seems inevitable. I only pray that I don't seal any of my family along with myself into its depths. I love them all so much."

Naruto's eyes were watery as he read the last entry in his grandfather's journal, and remembering the massive crater in the center of the village he actually chuckled at the old man's overkill. That chuckle turned into a sob of untold magnitude as the clone that was with Amaru dispelled, sending Naruto the memories of its battle with that bastard Shinno. Amaru was dead. Naruto saw red. Nothing but red.

OK I KNOW ENTEI, SUICUNE, AND RAIKOU ARE TECHNICALLY DOGS, BUT THEY ALWAYS LOOKED MORE FELINE TO ME. ESPECIALLY RAIKOU. ANYWAYS AMARU IS DEAD, YEAH SORRY BOUT THAT IF YOU LIKE HER. PEOPLE WILL DIE IN THIS FIC, THE SHINOBI WORLD IS COLD AND THIS IS NARUTO'S FIRST TASTE. LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.


End file.
